Twilight Kiss
by blackstarcat89
Summary: I felt the intoxicating breath shaking as cool lips pressed against my ear, "are you sure?" I managed to squeak out a not so courageous yes. In the most painful voice I have ever heard he whispered a final “I love you” Ch 24 now up! fixed bunch of errors
1. waking up reborn

**This would be my version of new moon. I own no rights to to the twilight series. My story begins with Bella change. A major rewrite is being done.**

* * *

I felt the intoxicating breath shaking as cool lips pressed against me ear, "are you sure?"

I manage to squeak out a not so courageous "yes".

In the most painful of voice I have ever heard he whispered a final " I love you" before sinking his razor sharp teeth into my neck.

My pulse leaping out of my skin as I felt him tear through . Fire lapped at my neck where his teeth had pierced my neck. I screamed out in pain. I saw his porcilin face crack as it contorted with pain and regret. The liquid fire spread through my body and my head began to swim. My blood felt as if it was boiling in my very vains. I couldn't catch my breat as I continued to scream. I was getting light headed and I felt the darkness begin to take me. I tried to roll over to smother the fire, but someone has placed cold shackles on my wrists and ankle. I thrashed and pulled against them, every bone in my body threatening to break, but I could not escapre my toturer. Distant frantic words became mixed with my screams "dear god what have I done? I'm so sorry, so very sorry my love". The air wasnt comming fast enough as it was being torn from my chest with every strangled exploed in the darkness and frantic mummbling began to fade.

I felt the pain again, I didn't now what time it was all I knew was the screaming started again. As if it wasn't me I had no control. I knew not who I was. The pain had desolved some but was still not bearable.I could hear the slow dull thumping of my dieing heart. I felt as if I was slipping away again, would this ever stop. I heard the faint humming of a familer tune mingled with my life continued with this cyle of torture. the pain was never ending. I didn't want the pain, didn't want my I had this feeling somewhere dark in the recesses of my mind I had wanted this. Surely I was going mad.

At last the screamuing stopped and I heard the most beautiful sound ever and the pain seemed to become unimportant. The ice cold forum around me cooled the fire in my veins and I was left with nothing more then the uncontrollable urge to sleep.

I woke to the sound of squeals in the most perfectly carved stone bed. "She's awake, she's awake, please let me see her."

I seemed to recall the owner of this voice being named Alice. A response followed in a tender motherly tone. "Alice please calm down,she's been through so much" the voice confermed my guess.

"let them be alone. Edward wanted to handle this on his own." Esme's voice, I thought to myself.

A booming voice followed, "Well of course if he needs any help restraining my blood thirsty new born baby sis, I'd be glad to help."He chuckled at his own joke. His name came to me quicker, Emmett. These people were important to me I knew that, but why did it still feel like I was forgetting something important?

Then I felt the cool gentle lips upon my ear, "do you hate me?", they whispered. Memories came flooding back to me in an instant. That voice belongs to my one true love and this stone bed around me, was no bed it was the arms of my beloved. I flipped over in his arms faster then I ever thought possible. Everything was still a little fuzzy except one thing, that I loved Edward.

"Oh Edward NO, never," I exclaimed"I love you with all my heart and soul."

The light caught his eyes as a look of total despair crossed his beautiful face. I finally remembered everything, what I was now. "Oh Edward I'm sorry, I didn't mean, you know I, well it was just..." The words wouldn't come out right as I stammered trying to make him understand. I had never cared about my soul, I told that he could have pain still reflecting in his eyes but his eyes held something else, confusion. I did the only thing left I could think of. I had to make him understand. I kissed him, with every ounce of passion, every feeling of love, desire and happiness I could muster. He had to know how I felt. His lips hesitated but soon he returned my kiss with exuberant hunger and passion. Intertwined in each others arms the kiss lasted what felt like forever. As we parted gasping for air that I no longer really needed, I lay there exhausted but content. That was until I smelt it, a horrible smell, oh god it was me!

"Edward! How long was I asleep?"

Starring at me confused and dumbstruck he spoke, "five days".

"And he stayed by your side the entire time,never leaveing once" Alices voice floated in through the doorway.

Jasper spoke from beside her." Sometimes you would scream and thrash but when he sang to you, you quited down

"He sang your song the whole time" Esme said with admiration.

I turned to look at my family of vampires,but when I did I found all of them in a state of shook, awe clearly written across their face. Emmett was the first to speak. "Jesus Christ Bella how'd you manage that one?" Emmett pointing at me accusingly.

I looked to Edward but he still held his dumb struck look, all he could manage to do was point at the mirror on the wall. "What? Do I really look that bad?"

I Gasped at what I saw, With my enhanced vision I could see everything crystal clear. My body seemed more defined under the sweat drenched clothing that clung to it. My hair so beautiful and shinny ,messy as it was. My complexion pure and pristine as that of a china doll. That was when I saw the cause of their gawking, my eyes were the shade of emeralds. "Bahh wahhhh," is all I could say.

"Oh really now, I see you have a special power for enhanced wits" said Emmett, laughing and breaking the tension in the room.

Alice bounced on her heels, "so that's what they looked like, my vision cut off just as you started opening your eyes, I've been dying to see what was going to happen next".

Esme was the next to speak. "How bad is it?"

" How bad is what?" I looked around the room seaching for an answer.

"The pain the hunger, the ache in you throat."

"Oh yeah" I said "now that I think of it, it is a little scratchy." I got up and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of tap water, they all gasped when I took a big gulp out of it. "What?" I stupidly exclaimed.

Carlisle was next to speak, "you're not human anymore. Wouldn't you prefer fresh blood? As a new born you must be dying to feed."

Jasper supplied an answer for me, "she feels nothing... I feel no blood lust coming off of her at all".

A hmmpt, came from Rosalie's direction, "now doesn't she get off easy, not feeling _anything_."

"Well I do feel pretty gross. I'd like to take a shower ." I interjected.

"All right everyone since she doesn't seem like she's about to go on a mass murdering spree I think we can at least grant her time enough to freshen up," Carlisle said, as he gathered up his grumbling children to leave the room. He turned back to give me one last puzzled look before closing the door behind him.


	2. eternal love

I turned around only to be wrapped in Edward's arms. Edward "please I smell horrible let me at least shower first, then I promise not to leave you again."

He kissed me innocently on the head, and glumly released me. I trotted off to the bathroom in a hurry to get this over with and return to his loving embrace. I peeled off my damp clothes, it must have been difficult on him watching me suffer for those five days. I examined my newly acquired figure in the mirror. I was so slender and my body seemed so supple. Were my breast always this perky and round? I bounced on the balls of my feet to give them a little test jiggle. A snicker escaped from the door way. Embarrassed I tried to close the door but he was in before I could even reach for it. I was up in his arms before I knew it, him covering my neck and chest in a barrage of kisses.

Edward"I gasped trying to form a coherent sentence. "You shouldn't be in here, please it's embarrassing."

He looked me sternly in the eyes and said " you are my wife and you are beautiful. It seems like forever since I've kissed you, please," his eyes melting me, "just come back to bed."

"No Edward I'm filthy."

"Fine" he said mockingly and within a second his clothes were in a pile one the floor and I was in his arms as he jumped into the shower. The hot water pouring down felt amazing on my icy skin. Edward pinned me against the wall and began kissing me greedily. The passion tingling through out my body I ran my hands up his slick toned chest. This beautiful dripping Greek god was all mine? It was good thing I no longer need to breath. He would have stopped all my vital signs with his amazing talent of his. I was intoxicated as he kissed me neck. He pressed against me as a moan managed to escape.

He stopped stunned and stared into my eyes with a look of passionate lust tainted love. His intense stare, and my own embarrassment for the dirty noise made me happy I could no longer blush. He whimpered and threw my legs around his waist and pressed into me. I moaned much lower this time which on further encouraged him. No longer as much fear he had on our wedding night it was even more amazing. I clawed into his back as he increased in speed. I could tell it wasn't his full capacity. I saw his face straining, he was still holding back. Taking me to my breaking point my muscle pulling tight nearly bursting from my skin. I clamped my legs tighter around him forcing him deeper. I clamped my mouth shut and forced my screams back down. I felt him quivering and pulsing inside me and I secretly smiled knowing we peaked at the same time. Edward held me there like that for a few moments, leaning into me and panting into my shoulder.

"My god Bella, do you have any idea how amazing you feel."

I surely would have blushed knowing I was too ashamed to say how much I really had enjoyed it. Wondering how someone so perfect could ever want to do THAT with me. Though I had to admit the change really had improved my ehh emm assets. Still I knew I paled in comparison to the goddess Rosalie. Edward let me down and held me at arms length as he whispered in awe, "my god in all my eighty years I have never beheld a more beautiful creature then you, This makes up for all those years I spent alone you are absolutely perfect. I love you , and I will continue to love you till the end off all time."

All I could manage was sheepish"I love you too." The distance between me and him from his arms was to much, I was forced to use my new found strength to push his hands off my shoulders and slam him into the back wall of the shower, into a full embrace. I going to have to get used to this new strength of mine. A surprised Edward chuckled.

"Now weren't you adamant that you needed to be clean?" Edward asked me as he began to lather me up using his hands and ignoring the loofah. He gently covered every inch of my skin with soap kissing the places that the water washed the soap away. He used special attention on my more sensitive spots causing me to quiver. His touch was addicting Eventually we some how managed to finish our shower and get dressed. Only to meet his smirking family

"Man that must have been some shower huh Bella" said Emmett playfully before received a hard smack to the back of the head from Rosalie.

Carlisle tried to bring order to his group snickering immature children. " well since you already satisfied two of your immediate urges, can we get back to the discussion of your blood-lust or lack there of and...ah unique colored eyes"


	3. green blooded

Edward scooped me up and sat me cradled in his arms on his couch ready to face his family. " I honestly don't feel the urge to umm kill and eat anything, I just want to stay with Edward. Right now he's all I need"

Carlisle shook his head in utter bewilderment. "Amazing. Never have I seen a newborn even capable of comprehensible speech, let alone composure. Bella you simply never seem to amaze us. Your eyes should be blood red, and yet they are green. Green, never have I seen such eyes. You should be screaming and thrashing, fighting us to get outside and kill anything in your path. And yet you sit here before us curled in the arms of my son. Amazing..."

"I wonder" said Jasper as he slipped out of the room. When he returned he tossed me a bottle containing a dark red fluid. "Drink it"

Stupidly not understanding what it was I unscrewed the cap, immediately regretting it. I began to dry heave at the smell of the blood, intensified by my newly strengthened sense of smell. Edward quickly replaced the cap and I soon returned to normal.

"AMAZING" is all Carlisle could say.

" That's not amazing that's disgusting you know how much I hate blood." I exclaimed.

"Yeah but your not suppose to, your suppose to thirst for it, be driven mad by it, and yet you're not" retorted Rosalie.

"Oh" was my clever answer.

Edward nuzzled his nose into my hair inhaling deeply. "Carlisle has it right you are amazing, words cannot express how wonderful you are" Edward took my face in both hands and gently kissed me on the lips. "Amazing" he whispered low enough so that only I could hear. I was in a trance staring deeply into his love filled golden eyes. Now this is the way to spend forever I thought to myself.

Carlisle cleared his throat across the room, "I believe that we were discussing some important matters. Such as that what will you eat to sustain yourself if you hate blood so much?"

Emmett spoke next. "What if its the matter that it isn't fresh? I mean I know I'd rather drink the warm blood straight from the veins then from some plastic bottle any day."

I gagged at the thought, straight from the veins. I failed to suppress a shutter. Causing Edward to chuckle and tighten his grasp around me.

"Well I suppose we could trying hunting, new born vampires do get very weak if they cannot have their first feed, and you were asleep for five days. He leaned into to whisper into my ear. "I would hate it if your were so weak that we could not.

"EDWARD!" Alice cut him off, "I cannot control these visions, as much I wish I could stop these ones, but it seems that she will have enough energy later. So could you please keep you mind off of those perverted plans and focus on what's important right now. Plus your apparently driving Jasper crazy with you waves of desire and that's not helping anyone out either." I looked and saw Japser sitting uncomfortably ridged next to Alice.

Sheepishly Edward buried his head into my collar bone in mock embarrassment. While mine none the less was real. It was at a time like this I was glad I could no longer blush, knowing that Alice most likely had seen what we had done earlier in the shower.

As if he could really read my thought, Edward snickered at that moment."Fine let's go try hunting, my precious bride."

It was agreed that everyone would go, in case I lost control and needed to be restrained. It felt amazing to run through the woods at this blinding speed and yet still see everything so clearly. I laughed at the memory of my first time going this fast, clinging on to Edward. The blurring scenery had made me so sick, but now I felt so alive. Ironic huh? I could see Edward running just off to the right side of me and Rosalie a little farther off. Carlisle and Esme were in front leading us somewhere that I had no clue of. Jasper and Alice to my left and Emmett trailing behind me. They had me in closed ranks watching me closely, in case I became dangerous.

Carlisle and Esme began to slow to a stalking pace. We came to a clearing where I heard deer grazing. The pack leapt upon their unsuspecting prey. I could not watch it was disgusting.

Edward took down a rather impressive sized buck and called me over to him. He offered me his dinner "try it" he said encouragingly.

Reluctantly I knelt down before the wretched beast, the look of terror in its haunted eyes etched itself into my memory, I would never forget this moment. I lend my mouth closer to its blood soaked neck, this was disgusting, horrible, the scent was worse the ever, but I tried to put on a brave face as my new family stared at me intently. I placed my mouth to its neck and the blood trickled into my parted lips. I spit it out immediately, and threw up a disgusting slug. Which I can only assume was the last remaining bits of partially digested food that I had eaten in my human life. The taste of the blood was worse than I could have ever possibly imagined. How could they drink this stuff let alone want to drink it?

Edward cradled me in his arms to comfort me in my time of sickness. I tried to push him away knowing that my breath must be horrible after wrenching like that. But he would have none of it, and continued to hold me close.

Emmett chuckled, "well that's a first, you must be the only true vegetarian vampire on this whole Earth. I hope your distaste isn't only for animals blood. You're really screwed up."

"Yeah thanks, I guess." I said whiping the vomit from my mouth with the back of my hand. A low growl escaped from Edward's throat as he clutched me protectively.

"Oh come off of it Edward, you know he didn't mean it like that," Alice said trying to diffuse the situation.

Luckily it worked and Edward laughed heartily. "Bella you really are something else, First the eyes now this, you really are the least vampiric vampire ever."I smiled wondering what had Carlisle and Esme so wrapped up as the whispered excitedly at the edge of the clearing.

"Well I guess that experiment went badly we might as well head back to the house," said Rosalie, as she walked towards the edge of the clearing.

Esme rejoined us but Carlisle took off excitedly into the woods. Edward gave her a puzzled look. "Edward it's rude to pry into other people's minds especially your mother's, now Carlisle will be back later he just has somethings he wants to get together. So quit being so nosy." In saying that she assumed it ended the conversation and took off into the woods after Rosalie and Jasper.

Alice clapped excitedly and jumped up and down beside us. "Oh this is so cool I can't wait until you find out" she smiled wickedly and took off into the woods as well. Edward growled beside me "how can she block me out of her mind at a time like this"

"Only one way to find out" I said as I too took off running towards are new home.

It didn't take long for Edward to beside me again, with Emmett following closely behind, still feeling the need to be cautious in case he had to protect me from myself.


	4. smoothy, any one?

As I raced back to the house I found myself growing weaker. _Oh no_. I thought are vampires suppose to feel like this? Edward noticed that I began to fall behind and scooped me up and threw me into my familiar place on his back. It wasn't long before we were back in the living room of our new home.

My new family had uprooted there entire life to move us to Alaska all because of me, to be honest I felt guilty but they did their best to calm my nerves. They even had the new house decorated much like the old one so it still felt like "home" They've treated be so well, while all I've ever been was a burden.

Edward laid me down upon the couch. A look of worry clearly shown across his face. "Bella what's wrong" I heard his words as his face swam in and out of focus.

I mumbled incoherently. His gentle hands were upon my face, his face so close our noses nearly touching. "Bella please tell me what is wrong, Alice said you would be all right, I believed her please Bella please speak to me."

The only word that managed to escape my lips was "sleep". But I was a vampire and as a vampire I could not sleep. The exhaustion washed over me but no sleep came as a relief, I merely sank deeper and deeper, into the sleepless dark pit. Far off I could still hear Edward's frantic voice, "Bella please come back to me Bella!Somebody help me!"

Something cold was pressed to my lips. A fowl taste flooded into my mouth. "Swollow it Bella please" Edward pleaded.I did as my lover instructed. It wasn't as bad as the blood had tasted it had sort of an earthy taste to it. I took another sip and my vision began to return, I found myself in Edward's bed. "Bella can you hear me?" It was Carlisle voice.

I managed a weak mmmh.

" I think she's going to be all right now." Said Carlisle.

Edward pulled me so close to his body, and spoke with such relief. "Oh thank god Bella you're all right, I was so scared, I didn't know what I would do if I had lost you, thoughts of Italy even crossed my mind."

My eyes snapped open at these words. "Edward no! Don't ever say such words." As a flood of pain rushed through my entire body reminding me of the time I had jumped. Oh please Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry.I don't even know what happened"

"Bella don't be stupid, how can you be sorry, none of this is your fault." You were weakened by the lack of nutrients in your system. It wasn't your fault you haven't eaten in five days." He tried to convince me

"but only if I had done what you had told me and drank, then this would never have never happened, and I would have never hurt you so. All I ever do is hurt you, I thought that would have changed when I turned, but I'm still hurting you now. I'm so sorry." The guilt was eating away at me

"My dear sweet Bella none of that matters now. All that matters to me is that your all right. And I have Carlisle to thank for that. If it wasn't for him concocting this nutrition shake I may have lost you... For real this time. I heard the words catch in his throat as he spoke the last words.

I buried my face into his perfect stone chest. I wept tearless sobs, "Edward, Edward please forgive me."

His fingers wove into my hair, as he gently kissed the top of my head. "Bella I could never be angry with you, it's just that... you scared me. I guess I still have to protect you even if you are a vampire now"

Carlisle cleared his throat to remind us of his presence. " Bella I think you should drink the rest of this." He handed me a glass of muddy green liquid. I gulped it down quickly to try and avoid the taste, but found that after awhile it wasn't as hard anymore to keep down. Granted it wasn't very good but at least it beat drinking blood. "Sorry about the taste. I was in a hurry to get it mixed together. I never thought you would crash so fast. I will take more time to tweak the mixture and maybe add flavoring to it. I assume this is going to become you main food source if you can't tolerate animal blood.I'm sorry but there's no way we can allow you to drink human 'll just have to wait it out and see if this waited until he was certain I had regained all my strength before leaving. "Well I'll leave you two alone, and get to making your next meal," said Carlisle as he walked out the door quietly closing it behind him.


	5. perfect at EVERYTHING?

When the door clicked shut Edward turned to me. "I thought I had lost you. Bella I need you." His voice trembled as his eyes blazed with fiery passion.

"but Edward." I began to say but he cut me off.

"I can't take another second please Bella."

"we can't" I tried to reason with him.

"and why can't we?" He said in a silky voice as he crawled on top of me holding his body just above mine.

"because I don't want to." The words came out harsher then I had intended, and he looked deeply hurt.

He moved to the to the edge of the bed looking extremely depressed. I searched my mind for something to say, but then he spoke. "Do you really hate it that much, am I really that bad? I'm sorry, I was a virgin before our wedding night. I really just don't know what I'm doing. I feel terrible for letting you down. Just please give me a chance to learn, that is unless it's to unbearable for you..." Edward spoke with such hopelessness and shame. I would have never expected to hear those words.

"Of course not, it's amazing to finally be able to be intimate with you."

"But what about our wedding night?" Edward asked his voice still full of shame. "what about it?" I was shocked that he was trying to use that as proof of his insecurities.

" Bella you barely moved or made any sounds. I remembered that night vividly.

I made Edward wait in the bathroom as I picked out the least reveiling of the lingerie that Alice had packed me.I blushed horribly knowing I must certaining look like a fool. I crawled to the middle of the bedtucking my knees undermy chin and hugging my legs to my chest. I felt so exposed so stupid. But I had wanted this, maybe I should have waited till my body was vampire perfect for Edward to see me.I felt absolutely rediculs sitting in my sad excuse for clothing.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but black silk boxers. I blushed crimson at the sight of his perfectly chisled god like how I paled in comperison with my pitiful human looks.

He hesitated in the door way." You know we don't have to do this, I could crush you so easily Bella."

I lashed out with a knee jerk childish response. " but you promised!" I knew he was probaly right but I couldn't help it. " I went along with all your crazy conditions. All I asked for was on thing.I knew I shouldn't have married you first." I emmediatly felt guilty, that was a low blow, and I saw the pain flare in Edward's eyes.

He slowly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. " I know I promised we could try, but Bella I'm scared. You're just so fragile."

I crawled across the bed to where he sat placing my hand on my angles face, and looking into his eyes." This is the one thing that I wanted. I want this know while I still want you more than blood. Please Edward." I pleaded with my eyes, I saw continplation flicker in his eyes. I knew I had won.

He cocked his head to the side and studied my face. " Why is it that you always insist on putting yourself in mortal danger?"

I'm not in any danger. You love me to much to ever hurt me." And with that I kissed him. His lips hesitated at first but soon they were moving with mine.

He began unlace the white lingerie that Alice had picked out and had insisted I in my eyes he searched to see if there was any hesitation before continuing. Carefully he supported my back with one hand, as he slipped my corset off that had taken for ever to get on. Then ever so gently he lifted my bottom and removed my matching panties with his teeth. I Gasped, and blushed crimson. He had never seen me naked before, surely I looked plain. All of his rules and boundries came crashing down. He kissed all the way up my right leg starting with my toes and up to my inner thigh, before I panicked and covered my privates with me hands. Edward chuckled and stood up with lightning quick speed. He began to remove his boxers in almost a striptease manner.

His body was more then I could have ever imagined. Every thing was perfectly shaped and sized. His muscles had the perfect amount of tone to them. He was the stunning image of a walking god. My embarrassments were quickly forgotten, and were soon replaced by desire, because as he stood there I could clearly see that he DESIRED me too. He slowly crawled on top of me and began kissing me all over it was intoxicating. I tried to keep my mind clear, the task was damn near impossible.I reminded myself _breath Bella._ He breathed heavily in my face making be dizzy with desire. "Bella may I?" the perfect gentleman as always, asking permission first. Blushing deeply I nodded.

Hovering above me just bearly touching,he slowly slipped inside of me and I gasped loudly. Edward froze and frantically stared into my eyes "Bella are you all right? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head"No! No, it's all right you can continue." He hesitated his eyes searching my face. Agian he began to move inside of me thrusting slowly and ever so gently. Even still it felt so wonderful. I could see in his eyes that he was struggling to stay in muscle twitched from restraint. His eyes wild as he concentrated on not going harder and hurting me. I could tell I was toruting him.

Seeing him trying so hard I vowed to help him, not wanting our wedding night to end so soon. I fought the urge to cry out his name or whimper. I clamped my hands to the bed sheets fighting the desire to run my fingers through the back of his hair. Fighting the need to grab him and pull him closer, pull him deeper. After what seemed like forever we peaked and released our ecstasy together. He kissed me tenderly on the forehead and curled me into his body and I fell asleep in the arms of my naked god.

I was lost in the memories of that night, but Edward soon brought me back to the present. "Bella please tell me is it really that bad?" I realized what had made him so worried, and I tried to explain. "Edward our first time, I could see how hard it was for you to stay in control. So I tried to make it easier for you by repressing my urges to ummm respond to you."

Edward smiled at me hopefully, so you really do like it?"

"YES. Don't be so silly, you do everything perfect why would this be any different?"

Edward looked puzzled. "Then why did you say we can't ?"

"oh that, well I was afraid your, I mean, our family would hear us."

Edward laughed as the door slammed downstairs. "Apparently Alice convinced everyone it was a good idea to go hunting." I made the mental note to thank Alice later, trying to push aside the thought of what she must have seen.

Edward pushed me to the bed and crawled on top of me. "Who needs clothes any ways?" Edward said as he removed his shirt followed be mine. He began covering my chest and neck in kisses. He nipped at me ear and I arched my back to press myself closer against him. He took this as a sign and within seconds both his pants and mine were somewhere in a pile on the floor. He slid a hand between my legs teasing me as he continued to suck at me neck

"Edward please!" I panted. He knew exactly what I wanted and quickly slid inside of me.

I gasped loudly in surprise, never had I thought he could actually be bigger. He stopped and looked me in the eyes concerned. "Bella may I move inside of you?"

"How could he be a gentleman at a time like this? Just do me already" I yelled in frustration.

"Yes ma'am" was his prompt reply as he began thrusting in and out.

I knew it would drive him wild, so this time I didn't bother stifling my moans. I could tell he was still holding out. "Edward please, I need you, harder, faster" I panted the words into his ear.

"Oh my god Bella, you have no idea how hot it is to hear you talk dirty" his voice was ragged. He picked up speed no longer holding back, going at a pace no human man could keep up with. I screamed wildly with pleasure further encouraging him as the fireworks went off inside of me.

Driving me to the breaking point over and over again, never slowing down, until he finally came too. I had already several times. This time trumped every time before by far. "Edward you really can do everything perfectly, can't you?" I said my voice heaving.

Edward kissed me with passionate exhaustion. "And so can you Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullens, and so can you."

Edward rolled off of me and we laid side by side for some moments, before we heard the front door slam open and Emmett announce " All right you two Alice says you're done already, so get decent, there are still some things that need to be discussed!"


	6. a day to determine the future

I heard the thunderous steps up the stairs and had enough sense to yank the blankets up over me and Edward .The door burst open and Alice was bouncing excitedly on the edge of the bed. " BELLA, BELLA, let's go shopping tomorrow, can we please, huh, huh. Edward was silent and I could tell him and Alice were having a private conversation.

I felt left out. Edward spoke "Well all right, since it looks like everything is going to be fine.

"What?" I exclaimed " I never agreed to be tortured, I mean go shopping, and what do you mean? What's going to be fine?"

Alice continued to bounce on the edge of our bed. " Bella don't be so mean pleaaase! Rosalie and I want to have some sister time with you alone with you, please."

My face changed from that of horror to interest at the thought of her using the word sister. Rosalie appeared in the door way, her face showed mild excitement too. No where near the intensity of Alice's but I could tell she was excited in her own way as well. Alice looked into my eyes and could tell she had won. She bounced even higher and clapped exuberantly, " Oh Bella, we're going to have so much fun."

I groaned loudly, to show my displeasure. Edward chuckled. " All right you two now that, that's settled could you please leave so me and my_ wife_ can get dressed."I smiled widely at him, that's right I'm his wife.

" Fine but it's not like I haven't seen her naked any ways" Alice said in mock anger, but got up to leave any ways.

"Alice!" I yelled but she was gone before I even was done saying her name.

Is this what an eternity with her was going to be like? Edward wrapped me into his arms and I snuggle into his stone chest, funny how it was no longer ice cold to my touch. Instead it was actually pretty warm. He felt almost human to me now that I was a vampire. Reminding me just exactly who I had chosen to spend eternity with. " I love you, are you ready to start the morning my love?" I looked at the clock it was just about 8 am. I wondered how long I had been unconscious, it was dusk when we had gone hunting the other day. I shuttered at the thought. Edward hugged me tighter " You know she means well" Edward misinterpreting my reason for shuttering. I remember we needed to get dressed, and ignoring my bodies wishes I got up from the bed to get dressed.

I was aware of Edward's eyes on my body. I was amazed at the Idea that I some how managed to have the same affect on him as he did on me.

" My god Bella you are beautiful." His chest was pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around me. His lips were upon my neck, hungry.

My head was swimming, wasn't I suppose to be doing something? Oh yeah! " there waiting for us"

" So what, let them wait." Edward reply came in his most velvety, seductive voice. The thought of Alice barging in again to retrieve me managed to clear some of the fog from my head.

" Edward, later." I tried to make my voice sound firm. I guess it worked.

" You promise?" his voice still dripping with seduction, threatening to pull me under.

" Yes, of course." I turned out of him grip as added insurance. How could I possibly say no to a body like that, A body which still clearly showed its longing for me. I would have clearly blushed in my human form. Luckily I couldn't because Edward most likely would have taken me right then and there.

" You owe me." He eyes almost looking dangerous, as he turned and walked away toward his closet. I bit my lip as I watched him go, I was going to get it later, and I couldn't wait.

I went to my closet to a retrieve an already pre-made outfit laid out by Alice. The entire contents of my closet were new, and I sighed at the thought that it would only get fuller after tomorrow. Seeing my pre-made outfit reminded me of when I was a child and Renee would pick out my cloths for me. I tried to stifle a tearless sob, this was my future that I had chosen for myself. Edward was at my side stroking my hair. "What's wrong my love?" I sighed and leaned in his strong arms for support.

" I was only thinking of my _human_ family."

Edward spoke excitedly. " Even more reason for you to hurry up and get dressed." I looked at him intrigued. What did the Cullens have in store for me this time?

I hurried down the flight of stairs into the living room, and I must admit I was half disappointed to find that it was my vampire family that greeted me. I tried to remove the look of disappointment off my face quickly bet Esme still saw it. " Bella dear, what's the matter?"

I looked at my new mother, I was clear that she cared for me. " Nothing, I was only thinking about something Edward had said"

" What did I say?" Edward scooped me up and sat me comfortably in his lap on one of the many chairs.

" Well, what ever my stupid brother said can wait for later." Said Alice as she bounced excitedly in her seat. I wonder if I'm ever going to get used to her untamable energy.

" Well according to Alice, Carlisle should be home any second now." I looked over at my new mother as she spoke, She was beaming, in fact everyone in the room looked like they were on the edge of there seats just waiting for something to happen.

I couldn't help but be nervous with the way everyone was starring at me expectedly. My love whispered in to my ear " Don't worry, everything will be fine. Alice has already showed me."

At the moment I heard the front door click and Carlisle walked into the room. " Good everyone's already here." He paced the room in nervous excitement. I noticed he looked a little different then normal, and if possible a little older? Carlise noticed me starring at him and said " oh Alice did this to me and took and handkerchief from his pocket and whipped his face. Makeup? Why would Carlisle be wearing makeup? I sat there curious,

" I'm sure this is going to be interesting." I said.

Carlisle Paced the room. " Well as you know I am a respected member of the medical field, but Its been some time since I've been to the local hospital. I could possibly walk in the hospital looking as young as I had ten years ago, so Alice came up with the idea of putting make up on me." I looked over at Alice who had a huge smile plastered across her face. " Any ways it still took a lot of fast talking and money to secure what I needed." I gave him a very suspicious look.

"Bella don't worry its not going be that bad." Said Edward in a comforting tone.

" Alice, I know you've already seen everything so could you please take Jasper else where." Jasper growled but left none the less. "I'll be right back" Carlisle said as he slipped out of the room. I was really nervous to find out what was going on.

He was back in no time handing me a bottle of the green liquid from before. Saying " It's just a precaution that you drink it all." I was curious to find out what was coming next so I chugged down the entire bottle. Luckily Carlisle had stayed true to his word, and the taste was greatly improved.

" Edward if you wouldn't mind holding her tightly we may begin." My eyes flashed with terror.

"Don't worry my love Carlisle is just being overly cautious, so relax everything will be fine." I tried to relax . Edward had already seen Alice's vision any ways so it couldn't be anything too bad.

"All right well here goes nothing." Carlise said as he pulled a collection bag out from the behind his back. I nearly fainted at the sight. It was one of those bags they hook people up to, to donate blood that I had seen on TV. I knew that it had to be HUMAN blood in that bag, and remembering the paper cut incident I understood why Jasper had to leave.

Carlise slit the top of the bag with his finger nail. I wondered if my nails were that sharp too. Then the smell hit my nose it was disgusting. I saw the rest of my family in the room squirm uneasy in there seats. I could even feel a low growl coming from Edward's throat. It was good thing they had gone hunting earlier. Carlise poured the contents into a large glass. My mind was frantic, he wasn't going to make me drink that was he!? He brought the glass up to my face and my head swam, I was dizzy. It was the last thing I would remember.


	7. risky buisness

** Now to address your questions. Bella's repushion for blood is important and the green eyes also have a special meaning, but the secrets behind them will be revealed as the story unfolds and the characters discover Bella's hidden powers. I can't tell you now becuase that would wreck the surprise, but I can say pay close attention to chapters 7 and 8 they have a lot of hints in them**

I came to finding myself in a daze. " You awake my dear?" Edward was lying beside me stroking my hair. "You look beautiful If it wasn't for Alice I would have been going out of my mind with worry, but luckily she learned her lesson since last time." My head was screaming, none of this made sense. One second I'm in the living room with Carlisle

and he's trying to make me drink human blood and the next I'm lying in bed beside me beloved. I started panicking. What if I lost it? What if I had gone into some wild kind of trance, driven mad by the scent of blood. What if I even killed. The last thought made guilt flood my heart. I bolted from the bed to examen my eyes in the mirror. A wave a relief washed over me, they were still emerald green. They weren't the blood red eyes of a killer.

" Bella sweety what are you doing, Sometimes I really wish I could read your thoughts" Edward called to me in a curious tone. I took a moment for me to collect myself. Mulling over the question I needed to ask but was afraid to know the answer to. Ashamed I spoke quietly, assured that he would hear me just the same.

" Edward" I paused " What happened to me, did I drink it?" I couldn't ask the question I really wanted to know. Had I killed anyone.

Edward laughed whole heatedly and lifted me in his arm. "No" he said in a childish voice. " in fact something wonderful happened." How could anything wonderful have happened I asked myself. " You fainted." He laughed " and I wasn't even aware vampires could faint." His voice full or mirth, Edward was taken over by a fit of laughter that I couldn't help but laugh too.

It was good thing Edward had bought such a sturdy bed because it was at that moment that the Cullens family decided to burst into the room and dive onto it. I found myself being hugged by five very excited and STRONG vampires.

" Isn't this wonderful!?" Came Alices voice some where in amongst the pile of bodies. I was good thing I didn't actually have to breath because at that moment I doubted my ability to.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! Quit crushing my wife" Edward yelled over all the voices. I suddenly felt much lighter.

With air to breathe I was finally able to ask the question that was on my mind. " What's so wonderful about me being a freak and fainting over blood."

Emmett gave me the biggest dur look ever " Well gee Bella I don't know maybe the whole idea that your not going to attack or kill any humans or animals for that matter."

Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear. " You can still see your family, for a little while at least." If I could have cried I would have at this moment. I didn't have to give up my parents for this life at all. I could still have them both. Words couldn't possibly describe how happy I was at this moment. I would never be a monster. I had all of the perks of being a vampire with none of the dirty business.

" However there is one downside to this all." Carlisle said bringing me out of my cloud of happiness. " They will die eventually, So they are only going to be around for a short period of you existence."

The realization of my parents eventual death hurt, but it was a fact that I could except. Since even if I was still human they were going to most likely pass before me any ways. " You see Bella we can now go shopping with out having to worry about you killing any of our fellow customers." I was shocked at Roselie's bluntness but I noticed she was smiling. Was that a joke I wondered? It was small step, but it was still a step in the right direction. I could tell that she was slowly starting to except me, even if she resented my choice.

I was lost in a daze, I had already been about a month since I had said good by to all of my family, correction _human_ family, and friends. I wondered if the LaPush bunch would let me back into forks since the treaty was most likely now broken. Some of them even came to my wedding which was promising. Still sadly Jacob never came he was still missing. I small whole is my still heart still ached for him. I wondered what he would do if we ever met again.

I suddenly felt very much awake. I was full of enough energy to rival Alice. I had an idea, it might not work but if anyone could make it work, I was the person to do it. " I would like to go for a little while."

I tried to arrange my face in the least suspicious smile I could form. Even still everyone's eyes darted to Alice. Her head dropped and she was silent for few moments. She snapped out of her trance and said. " Well I don't know what she's up to but I can tell you she comes back unharmed, so I guess nothing bad happens." Everybody except for me looked at her disappointed. She held her hands up in defense. "Look I'm sorry I can't control what I see or don't see. All I can say is she come back fine from her little adventure just fine so you guys shouldn't worry."

"All right then its decided we'll all go" Carlisle said.

Oh now this might not work after all. " Actually I was hoping I could go by myself."

Edward looked a little angry " Oh no you don't. Where ever you go I go. There's no way I'm going to those you so soon. I couldn't argue with him, plus he would probably come in handy any ways.

We headed out the front door, my mind reeling from my hair brain idea. Edward walked towards the forest. " Um actually Edward it's probably a better idea if we drove there. Edward looked at me with look curiousness. He climbed into the drive seat next to me. "All right Bella where are you planning on going." His voice was a little stern. I could tell his lack of the ability to read my mind was agitating him.

I couldn't look into his eyes as I spoke the words. "La Pusha."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" His voice was no longer just a little agitated.

" Edward please calm down Alice said I was going to be all right, and plus it just feels like it will be all right." Edward was calmed a little by my words.

"What do you mean by, _It feels like it will be alright_?" I turned and looked at him finally looked at him this time. " I don't know how but I just know all right, so please just trust me, you do trust me right." I new it was low for me to pull that kind of trick on him but I really wanted to go.

"Fine" Edward said at last. " just know that I don't like this." Edward rushed down the road like a mad man, I could tell his driving was partly because of his anger. He stayed going 150 mph for most of the trip.

We arrived on the outskirts of the La Push territory by night time. He stopped his car idling it just on the border. "Bella you sure you want to do this." Edward asked me his eyes begging me to reconsider.

"Yes for the million time, YES."

"Fine, do you have you cell phone?" he asked me for at least the hundredth time

" Yes Edward, and I'll call you as soon as there something to report so just trust me." I stepped out of the car and walked over to the border. I Inhaled deeply and took a step over the imaginary line into the forbidden territory.


	8. instincts or insanity?

The smell was what hit me first, everything reeked of wet dog. Instinctively my lip curled back in response. I realized what I was doing I and shook my head to clear it. This little experiment would never work if I allowed my new instincts to take over. I regained my composure and continued to walk, my senses tingling heightened by my surroundings. I walked gingerly afraid that if I ran I would appear as a threat.

The scent grew stronger, harsher to the point that my nose actually prickled. That's when I saw it the lone wolf as it stepped out from behind the trees. The massive wolf circled me, its lips curled back making its deadly sharp teeth visible as it sniffed wildly at the air. It stopped it predatoril circling and sat down in front of me. It cocked its head to one side and gave me a curious look. I knew I still wasn't in the clear yet and I remained motionless. The wolf trotted off behind the trees.

Sam returned wearing Jean cut offs. " Bella what are you doing here? You wreak of blood suckers. I nearly killed you."

I found my voice and said the words I had practiced over and over again in my head. "I would like to have a meeting with the pack and Billy to discuss the treaty."

Sam eyed me suspiciously. " You know Bella you look different. More mature perhaps. I can really see why Jacob liked you so much... Still something's not right. The blood sucker stench that's coming off of you is very strong and yet I smell no blood..."

Sam began to circle me again. I tried to remain calm, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, I spoke with more confidence then I really had. " Sam , please the meeting, if you wouldn't mind, this is kind of important."

He looked at me still unsure but agreed any ways. " Fine but your gonna have to walk because there's no way I'm going to carry you. Your smell might rub off on me." His words came out ever so slightly bitter, but I did not let it bother me.

It took about half an hour to walk to Billy's house, as I forced myself to walk at a humanly pace. It was no surprise that the pack was already waiting at Billy's house when we arrived. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I realized Jacob wasn't present.I was hoping he would have returned by now. Maybe it was for the best, what I was about to reveal would most likely hurt him the most. Billy was the first to speak.He looked so weak and pitiful now "Alright Bella, Sam says you came to discuss the treaty we have with your family, so what is it that you want."

I knew this was going to be difficult, I took a moment to calm my nerves before speaking. "I was hoping that you'd make an acceptance regarding the guidelines in which the treaty intales."

I paused for a moment waiting for Billy's reply. " I'm not making any promises, but I am intrigued to hear what you have to say so please go on." OK so I wasn't in the door yet but at least my foot was.

I chose my words very carefully." Alright well let me start off my saying first and fore most that none of the Cullens family have killed or even fed off of any humans since the estblishment of the treaty. Also that I love them, all of them. I have embraced them as my family, and they always have my best interest in mind."

"Well as you all know from the Laurent and Victoria incidents that there are some individuals that are less then happy with my existence." There was snickers from somewhere across the room. " Any ways" I continued with more force behind my voice " as you should all recall the incident when I jumped off the cliff." I swallowed hard, it was still difficult to talk about . " Well Edward thought I died that day and in a sort of Romeo and Juliet fashion ran off to Volturi who are a ..."

Billy held up his frail hand to stop me. " We are well aware as to who the Volturi are."

I was surprised but at least it saved me some explaining. " Well anyways Edward tried to make them kill him and I went to stop him. Volturi was angry that I, as a human, knew so much a about vampires and Aro the leader ordered that I either be killed or changed." I heard gasps from all around the room, but I wonder what was more upsetting to them, the thought of me dyeing, or the thought of me living forever.

" Anyways. After the whole Victoria incident Volturi showed up to investigate and reminded us that I needed to be changed." I took a deep breath, I had finally gotten to the hardest part. " So in keeping with my best interest and wishes, Edward changed me." The room was filled with many growls and fowl curses, but I knew all to well to expect it.

" So you're one them, a leech.I knew there was something wrong about you" Sam spat at my feet. " You're disgusting, filthy blood sucking parasite."

Perfect, he gave me just the opportunity I was waiting for. I laughed. " Now that's where you're wrong Sam, that's where you're all wrong. I don't drink blood, I can't. Anytime I'm exposed to it I either throw up or faint. So you see I get to spend eternity with my love Edward, without ever having to be a monster."

Billy spoke. "I'm sorry Bella but if your lying, they'll kill you. There's nothing I can do to stop them. I looked at he curiously as he pulled out a knife and carved open his palm.

I saw the blood spurt out as the smell hit me. My world went hazy as the room spun around me.


	9. treaty

It was a peculiar sensation. I found myself wrapped in stone cold arms but wreaking of wet dog. I chose to not let on that I came to. I chose to listen the voices I heard were Edward's and JACOB'S. I sat bult right up at the realization of Jacob's voice. Before I could realize what I was doing I had tackled Jacob to the floor in a bear hug that could rival Emmetts.

Not only was I happy to see Jacob but I was also angry. VERY ANGRY. I began hitting him. " You idiot! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, running off like that. How could you just leave like that. AND you missed my wedding. You inconsiderate jerk, I wanted you there!!" I screamed all the while pummeling him with my fist.

He laughed " Alright Bella, you can stop, I'm sorry." I got off him regretting what I had just done.

He stood up rubbing his arms. " Ow. Bella you've gotten much stronger now haven't you." I saw the bruises forming under his tanned skin. I guess I really had been hitting him hard. Then I noticed the startled girl standing behind him. Besides Jacob, this girl and Edward we were alone.

Wait Edward? "EDWARD!! What are you doing here?"

Edward looked at me in an unfamiliar way,as if dealing with an unruly child " Bella, please sit down a lot has happened since you fell unconscious." Edward spoke to me in an uneasy tone. I sat down on the couch beside him, still in Billy's home.

" If I may Edward, I would like to tell her what happened." It was Jacob that spoke this time. " I'll start with why I'm here. You see when I ran away I wanted to be free from the packs control. So I managed to break my mind from their's, and I was doing quite well if I might add. Well that is of course until today. When Sam saw you today his reaction was strong, and it called to me reinstalling the bond. He was quite angry and upset with you. It seemed like something could go wrong, that you could be hurt, so I started to run here.

I saw everything through their minds. They were teasing me with their thoughts of what they would do to you, taunting me to come back. When you fainted I burst through the door."

"Don't you dare lay one single paw on her! As much as I hate to admit it, I know Edward would never hurt her on purpose. If she says she had to be changed, then I believe her, and you saw it yourself she's harmless. There's no way she's going to hunt down any people, so back off." I growled loudly. " I said BACK OFF!!"

It was my father who was first to speak. " Alright Jake calm down, nobody is going to hurt her. The pack nodded in agreement. They had seen into my mind and saw what I was willing to do to protect you. My father went on. "But what do you propose we do with her?"

"Leave it to me." I said. " I want to speak to her without you. So just trust me on this one."

Once we were alone I reached into your pocket for your cell phone and called Edward knowing that there was no way that he wasn't close by. He was angry at first to hear my voice, but when I told him that you had fainted. He rushed right over.

I smiled up at Edward and nuzzled back into his arms. It was a wonder that they had managed to come to some sort of an agreement. Even I felt an odd unatural hatred for Jacob, but I faught to repress it. Vampire or not Jacob was my friend.

Edward spoke burying his head into my hair. "While you were unconscious, Jacob and I had ourselves a little talk, and it was agreed upon that the treaty wasn't broken. He consulted with the rest of the pack and they agreed too. So you'll be allowed to visit Charlie from time to time. But none of us think it would be a good idea for you to move back here since you would probably draw too much attention yourself."

This news was amazing, it was exactly what I had hoped for. The Quilete and the Cullens treaty still stood and I was going to be able to see Charlie again. It was all so perfect, almost to perfect. Why was Jacob being so nice and understanding after all the pain I had put him through?

Jacob noticed me starring at him and as if he had read my mind, chose to answer me. " Bella I'm sorry for all the heart ache I put you through."

Hey wait that was my line! "It was stupid and childish of me to try and come between you and Edward's love. I didn't understand how strong your bond was, and I'm very truly sorry. I'm not mad at you for changing, I get it now, what a love like that can force you to do." It was at that moment that I remembered the girl that was standing off to the side behind Jacob.


	10. first impressions

"This, Bella, is Maria." He gathered her up in his strong arms. She blushed violently, but you could see the love pouring off of Jacob to her. " And she has opened my eyes up to what true love really is." I almost felt sorry for her with how badly she was flustered. But when he kissed he sweetly and she smiled and her eyes twinkled I could tell that they would be perfect together.

" She was a bit reluctant when I first impressed upon her, but she starting to come around." The smile that was plastered across Jacob's face was bigger than I had ever scene before.

" Oh Jacob I'm so happy for you." And I truly was. " When you had run off after receiving my wedding invite I was worried sick about you. You know I didn't mean to hurt you, I really wanted you to come."

" I know Bella, I know, but you don't have to feel bad about hurting me. I'm actually really glad that you did. Because if you hadn't I might have never met my dear sweet Maria" Jacob kissed her hair lingering in the smell. He looked so happy to be holding her in his arms. She sat cuddled against his chest in a chair off to the side of me and Edward.

When I ran off I was wild with misery. I ran for days without knowing where I was going. I didn't eat or sleep. I ran because it was the only thing that could numb the pain. I had no purpose and I began to let my instincts guide me. I was becoming more and more like a wolf as the time passed. I felt a pull to go somewhere and I allowed my senses to guided me. I came upon a clearing with a small clear creek. I thought to my self. How nice would it be to lay out in the sun and sleep. It seemed like forever since I had last slept.

I guess it was because of my exhaustion that I didn't wake up when Maria went to the creek."

" And that was when I saw him." Maria interrupted him, he voice was small and sweet but excited. " He was beautiful. My elders taught me to respect the wolves, and not to fear them. My tribe was once part of the Quileute's, but the grandfather wanted to be the chief and change the way something's were run and my family was banished. The Quileute's are a superstitious bunch and they don't like it when people question the chief. My family wanted people to know about the wolves we we're proud of them. To us they weren't a curse.

When I saw Jacob in his beautiful wolf form I couldn't help but want to touch him. He didn't rouse when I approached him so I chanced my luck and petted him. He seemed to push against my hand as I petted him, like he liked it or something. I spent some time petting him but he never woke up and I found myself getting tiered. So I laid down beside him and curled into his warm body falling asleep to his deep rhythmic breathing.

Jacob cut in. " Well you can imagine my surprise when I woke up to find the beautiful girl sleeping beside me."

Maria blushed and Jacob lightly kissed her before going on. "As soon as I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one. I changed back into human form not really thinking that I would be naked. I stroked her hair, wondering what my angel would be like."

Maria continued for him. " You think you were surprised, imagine how I felt falling asleep next to a wolf and waking up next to a naked man. They both blushed deeply at the memory. "Luckily I remembered the stories my elders had told me about the wolf man I guessed his true identify. I said to him 'So this is your human form. As stunning at you look, I'd appreciate it if you put some clothed on.' He excused himself say. ' I'm sorry but I don't have any with me.' I asked him to change back into wolf form so we could go back to my village and get him some. He let me ride on his back even though it was only a short distance.

Everybody in my village was very excited to meet him and welcomed him to stay with us after he told them his story. After my father, the chief had met him he took me aside to tell me the legend of imprinting. He told me that I appeared like Jacob had imprinted on me and that I would be very happy if I stayed with him. Jacob even told my father that he planned to make me his wife. Not that I'm ready for that right now."

Jacob turned her face to his and whispered to her " but you will be." He kissed her forehead and she blushed deeply .It was clear that he loved her and that she was starting to love him back. I smiled to myself happy that Jacob's heart had healed at last.


	11. you light up my life

**WARNING LEMONS!! This chapter was written as a favor to my editor aka my best friend who when I asked what I could do to make the story better, she replied that i had to make it steamier and add more frisky chapters so to please her obvious horomone issue I wrote this chapter, meanwhile blushing 90 of the time so if your young please skip this chapter. Also this is probaly as dirty as I can write so I doubt it will ever be worse then this.**

* * *

We sat in the living room like we were all old friends. Laughing and talking about everything that had been happening since I had last seen Jacob. It was funny but it actually seemed like Jacob and Edward were getting along. They were actually joking and laughing with each other. Though what they were joking and laughing about was ME! It was the twilight hours of the morning when we finally parted ways in that cozy living room.

I stepped out the door and Edward scooped me up into his arms. He sniffed my hair "Bella you smell." I opened my mouth to apologize but he stopped me. "But it was worth it, so now that we got that all settled, there's some where I'd like to go." He gave me a mischievous grin, and took off with breath taking speed. Even though I knew I was finally able to run with him my favorite place was still in his arms. The scenery past clearer than ever. In all of my human life never had the night been so bright.

We arrived in our meadow in what seemed like seconds. Edward placed me softly on the dew moistened grass. He whispered into my ear as he laid down beside me. " I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you too Mr. Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen." We laid like that for quit some time watching the last dwindling hours of the twilight as the stars disappeared from the clear sky. It was a beautiful morning with out a cloud in the sky, surely one of the very few that Forks has ever known.

I felt the warmth on my face and new the sun was coming up. I looked over at my beautiful sparkling god. He looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping. Sometimes he could be so still that I swore that he was. I leaned over and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He reached up and grasped my hand " And what do you think you're doing." A smile formed across his perfect lips.

" Well you see the suns out and this _is_ a rare opportunity and all..." My words trailed off a little embarrassed by my actions. "Alright" he said as he released my hand and laid his head back down, an image of perfect content.

I continued to unbutton his shirt slowly, savoring each bit of glistening skin as it was revealed. I was even more beautiful then I remembered. Thinking back on first time he had let me see him. It was ironic that it had also happened in this field. I ran my hands up his perfectly chiseled chest. His skin refracting in the light like a thousand diamonds. " Amazing" the word slipped out of my mouth.

Edward chuckled, " Bella you look the same way now." I was so mesmerized by his body that I had completely forgotten that I too now shown like a diamond.

I turned my hand it the sun watching the light bounce off of it like a prism. " It's so beautiful." I said stunned by my own skin's brilliance.

" You're the one that's beautiful." Edward said as he gently touched my face turning it towards him, and kissing me.

It was a slow sweet kiss at first. But the passion behind it started to build, as the kiss lingered. He broke away for a second and whispered " I love you Bella," before he kissed me hard pressing me to the ground. I pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, gliding my fingers down his taunt back. With one hand remaining on his back I wove my other into his bronze hair forcing our kiss to deepen. He rolled slightly and I took the opportunity to run my free hand down his chest. I found my way to the waist of his pants. Normally this was where my hand's exploration ended but today I felt bold and continued on down. Sure we've had sex before but never had I really touched him there before..

I could feel his excitement, he was already, ready to go, but I would make him wait. I trailed my fingers across his zipper, slowly sliding it down. I slipped my hand in and past his silk boxers. He stopped kissing me and eyed me curiously. I raised one eyebrow and gave him what I hoped was a seductive look. It worked. As he began to kiss me again passionately he positioned himself off to my side. He undid his top button and shimmed his pants down a little. He placed his hand behind mine and wrapped my fingers around himself. I began to pump knowing what he wanted. A strangled moan escaped his throat as his hand flew up and ripped my shirt open.

He cupped my breast in his palm, his hand working frantically. He began to thrust into the movements of my hand. I bit his lip and he moaned again. I was glad that I was returning his favors. I began kissing and biting at his neck. He whimpered like a wounded animal. I climbed on top of him and my kisses began to trail down his chest. Until I reached his member I kissed the tip causing him to gasp and call out my name. I took him into my mouth and worked my tongue around him. He continued to whimper and ran his fingers through my hair and grasped the back of my head, guiding me down and taking him in deeper. My mouth gliding rhythmically as I gathered speed. I could feel his body tighten. "Bella" he called out my name. " Bella stop!" I was startled nearly choking myself. His voice was serious. " I need you!"

In a second I was on my back pants elsewhere with Edward's digging deep inside of me. I moaned his name loudly. He responded pumping vigorously, his voice ragged "Bella you see what you do to me. You have no idea how hot that was." He was panting. I enjoyed watching him have his way with me. He pushed deeper and I screamed his name throwing my legs around him and keeping him close. I clawed at his back like an animal, my mind spiraling close to insanity.

I kissed him with all my might to stop my screaming, our tongues intertwining dancing around our mouths. He began to thrust even faster, the pleasure mounting. I began moaning into his mouth digging my nails deep into his back. The pleasure filled me so entirely threatening to rip me apart. I could feel that he was almost there to. I held on, my mind beyond all rational thought, until the waves of pleasure rocked my body like shock waves, rippling through my body. Pulsing waves of electricity traveling all the way to my toes. He continued to pump emptying himself into me. Until he collapsed on to me and kissed my neck whispering into my ear. " my god I love you. He rolled off of me and laid by my side tracing patterns up and down my body, until he spoke. "We should get back before Alice comes and hunts us down."

We raced back to Alaska making it there by around mid-afternoon. We pulled up the driveway of our new home.

As soon as the car stopped my door was torn open and I was being dragged from the car by Alice. " Where have you been?! We are supposed to be shopping! I wanted to leave early this morning, now we're forced to leave late. We're losing valuable shopping time" I found myself my closet Alice tearing off my clothes and quickly redressing me before toeing me down to her HUGE new bathroom. My hair and makeup was done in about a minute, before I found myself being dragged into her car slamming my door. We were racing down the drive way near a 100 mph before even hitting the road. Rosalie wore a smug look on her face as she sat in the passenger seat.


	12. theories

Alice drove at top speeds but it was her mouth that was moving the quickest. " Because of you staying out so late we can't go shopping far." She had her head turned back facing me , definitely not watching to road, it was a wonder that we hadn't crashed. " We're going to have to settle with shopping locally they don't have as much of a variety as the more high end places, but it will have to do. Oh by the way Carlisle got this for you." Alice casually tossed back a black card to me. It was a credit card from American express and on it was my name Isabella M. Cullen. "He says you can use it for what ever, it has no limit, we all have one anyways. This just makes you being part of the family even more official.

" Yeah because marring your brother wasn't enough, Alice could you please watch the road, I know your a vampire and all but please you kind of scaring me."

" Fine" she said in a hurt tone, as she turned around. " We're almost there anyways." It was good thing I was immortal because otherwise this girl would be the death of me.

" Where are we going anyways" I wondered out loud.

Alice was still pouting so it was Rosalie that answered me. " The Diamond Center, just a little local shopping mall. You're lucky because Alice had, had a much more extravagant day planned for you."

Alice perked back up to her normally bubbly self once we finally got to the mall. I was subjected to being dragged around and forced to change over and over again. I lost track of how many different outfits she had made me try one, but the numbers weren't promising as the bags started to stack up. I was glad to have my super human strength because it made carrying the bags a breeze. I wasn't so glad though when Alice went so far as to make me try on lingerie and have me model it off for her.Insistant that Edward would love it. Surely if I could have died of embarrassment I would have. Especially when I had Rosalie, the perfect, to compare my body to. It was worse when she even complimented me on a slinky little blue number that Alice put me in. I was sure she was just trying to be nice. I had to admit though that I was looking a lot better now that I possessed the allure of a vampire.

After torturing me with the obnoxious amount of new clothing Alice decided we all needed to get our nails done. I would have objected, if I hadn't been looking forward to a reason to sit down. I was able to pick out a sparkly blue colored nail polish that I wanted , because Alice couldn't _see_ which color was right for me. I loved my new sister and all but sometimes I wished I could pick something out without her telling me which one to pick. After our nails were done Alice finally decide I was allowed to go home to my Edward. It was miracle that all those bags fit into the car.

When we got home I was content to lie in my loves arms as Alice zipped around my room putting away all the new things she had made me buy. Edward kissed the top of my head "Carlisle and I had a little talk while you were gone and he has a few theories about you since the change. So when you're ready, we're suppose to go talk to him"

I nuzzled up to him curling into his stone chest. " but I'd rather lay here with you"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, " that's fine too, rest for a bit, then we'll go see him." I laid there with him, not quite asleep but in almost a meditative state where your mind seemingly drifted free from your body.

We were interrupted maybe an hour later by a soft knock on the door, it was Esme. "Bella honey, if you wouldn't mind Carlisle is rather anxious to speak with you. You'll find him in his study." We made our way to the study, a room that I had yet to see since this house was much larger then the one in Forks. The study was packed with books already.

Carlisle stood in the middle pacing back and forth. When we entered he clapped his hands loudly. "Bella. So glad your here, I've been wanting to talk to you, Please come in, sit down."I felt bad for making him wait. He motioned to two rather large and comfortable looking chairs. I was about to sit down in one, when Edward scooped me up and placed me on his lap.

It was a curious sight to see Carlisle so excited about something. " I'm not really sure where to start. You are a unique vampire to say the least. I doubt there's ever been another one like you. I checked with the Denali coven and none of them have ever encountered an new born quite like you. Fear of blood among humans is fairly common, even fainting has been known to happen, but for a vampire it's unheard of. I think your hatred for blood has carried over into your vampire life and that it was intensified by the change. Also as a human you hated the smell of blood, and since smell and taste are closely linked you most likely developed a taste aversion. Since your sense of smell is much stronger as a vampire your reaction is going to be that much worse. Also since you already knew what to expect as a vampire I believe you had time to mentally prepare, something which none of us had time for. Its a theory but I think you may have self hypnotized yourself into never wanting to drink blood."

Carlisle was completely consumed by his own thoughts, rarely even looking at me, until now. "...But your eyes..." In his voice was awe as he stared at me transfixed. " Those are a mystery. There such a strange color of green, I've only seen eyes like that once before. They belonged to a young boy that I was treating, who was dying of influenza, his name was Edward."

I gasped and turned around to look into his butterscotch eyes. He just kind of gave me a smirk and shrugged. It was strange that I would have the eyes of my beloved, it made me feel as if we were even more connected.

Carlisle began speaking again " That is of course most likely a coincidence. I've racked my brain trying to figure out the question . Why green? I have a few theories but nothing solid. One being that your a vegetarian so they're green like vegetables, but that just sounds stupid. The other is that Vampires who drink human blood have red eyes, we who drink animal blood have golden, but as for you, you drink neither. So I suppose it's only natural that your eye color doesn't reflect blood. Though we may never know the exact reason why your eyes are green." Part of me felt like an out cast from the rest of my new family, They all possessed their gold to onyx eyes, but mine were to color of emeralds. Still precious but out of place.

He continued to speak. " Also, while you were out shopping Edward filled me in on you guys little adventure. As much as I'm pleased with the results, I'm disappointed with you for walking in to enemy territory."

I hung my head in shame. " but since Alice did say that you would come back all right, I can't be that upset." I smiled and mentally filed away a thank you to her. " Since you are able to walk among humans and your allowed back in Forks, I think it would be all right to go visit for thanksgiving." I got up and hugged Carlisle and thanked him before returning to my comfy spot on Edward's lap. "One more thing Edward and I discussed and decided, after consulting with Alice that you should tell Charlie what you are. He's going to be upset and confused but it will make you seeing him easier." I was astonished by what he said. Carlisle chuckled seeing my jaw hang so low. " Well Bella its for your benefit, if he knows and understands that you will never age then you'll be able to see him until the day he dies, other wise you would only have a few years to see him before having to break off your ties." Of course Carlisle was right, he was always right. So I trusted him.

I bounced on Edward's lap excitedly. I was going to be able to see Charlie again. " Oh but what about my eyes? Wont everyone in town wonder?

Edward chuckled. " Bella you could always get a pair of colored contacts." Oh yeah, duh. Brilliant Bella, brilliant. " So can I go call Charlie and tell him the good news" I blurted out.

Carlisle smiled " Sure it's fine with me, just make sure you tell him that it will be the twenty second through the twenty fifth because that's how long the University of Alaska has off." I dialed the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.


	13. communication

The phone rang several times before I heard the familiar click. " CHARLIE!?" There was a moment of silence, it seemed to drag on forever.

The response was unsure . "Bells?"

"Yes DAD! Why? Who else would it be?"

I could tell Charlie was nervous. "Well...actually I ahhh, you see... I umm. I thought you were Lyla. She's running a little late."

"Oh" **, **_ooooh_. So, who's Lyla." _Since when does Charlie get calls from women_

" Anyways Bella I'm really glad you called. I was boiling some hot dogs, but they all sort of blew up. Do you have any idea what I did wrong." His voice was shy and innocent, he really was hopeless. _He's expecting a call from a woman, and he's trying to cook. Could Charlie possibly have a date? _

" Firstly, dad, who's Lyla, and secondly you didn't cut notches in the hot dogs first did you?"

He chuckled nervously " No I didn't, I guess I forgot that step." _Of course he just has to skip my first question and go straight to the food._

"What ever dad forget the hot-dogs. Whose Lyla? A special lady friend?"

" Well, ahhhh" I could tell he was struggling to gather his words, something which had never been his forte. " She's ahhh, new in town, and I've been showing her around lately. I felt like it was my duty as police chief to welcome her properly."

It was cute how nervous he was, obviously he really liked her." Sure Charlie, everyone loves to be welcomed to the American Rain forest, with a nice boiled hot dog dinner. I'm your daughter and all I got was spaghetti."

Charlie chuckled_. At least I had managed to lighten the mood a little. _" Sorry about that Bells, I guess I'm not that much of a cook." I burst out laughing, now that was the understatement of the century.

Charlie interrupted my fit a of laugher, and brought me back down to Earth. " Well Bells you called, did you want something?"

Up till now I had been so swept up in the Charlie hot-dog girlfriend drama that I had completely forgot to mention my reason for calling. I remembered my pervious excitement and blurted out " I'm coming to visit for thanksgiving break!"

" That's wonderful Bells, I can't wait to see you." I could tell he was genuinely excited but then his voice took on a solemn tone. " to be honest, I was afraid that after the wedding I would never see you again." He had no idea how true that almost had been. He had the same thoughts that I had been struggling with since I decided I wanted to change. Though soon enough he would know

"Don't be silly dad, that would never happen."

Perhaps my answer arrived awkwardly late since his reply was a half hearted, " yeah, of course not."

I heard a knock on the door, through the phone. " Oh gosh that must be her, sorry Bells, I guess we're going to have to continue this conversation some other time."

I smiled to myself Charlie seemed to be very flustered by this "Lyla" I had a feeling she was more then just a new comer. I wasn't going to fight him on this one. " Well I'll call you soon, bye dad."

"Bye Hun" the phone clicked its once again familiar click.

I smiled and turned to my love, " I think Charlie might have found himself a girlfriend."

Edward walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. " Yeah I know I heard everything, her name is Lyla." Edward nodded at Carlisle before leading me out of the room. They had obviously had some kind of private conversation. It was so frustrating sometimes being left out. Though I knew it drove Edward crazy not knowing what I thought, I wonder what he would do if he couldn't hear anyone?

Edward stopped puzzled in the hall. " Strange. I wonder where everyone went to all of a sudden?" Edward bound down the stairs. I heard the voices coming from the living room before I

Entered. "Alice? Jasper?" It was Edward's voice, sounding more confused then ever. I rounded the corner to see what was going on. An equally puzzled and Alice and Jasper sat on the sofa starring back at Edward. " Alice how? You've never been able to block your thoughts from me before? And you too Jasper? What's going on?"

Poor Alice and Jasper looked even more confused. I could feel the waves of calm coming off of Jasper. He was trying to calm the troubled Edward " What are you talking abut Edward? Me and Alice aren't doing anything."

Alice nodded "Yeah, are you feeling alright?" Edward's face changed from that of confusion to that of excitement. " Actually I feel fantastic. It's the first time since my change that there's been silence.

Edward laughed. He picked me up and spun me around. " I really wish I knew what was going on in your mind sometimes." I really wish I knew what went on in your head. _**Me too.**__ Wait ,what? _He stopped spinning me and we stared at each other in bewilderment._** Hello?**_


	14. testing theories

Edward stared into my eyes searching my face._** Can you hear me? **_

_Yes but how?_

_**I don't know you've always been the person who's thoughts were shielded from me. **_

_I think maybe some how I did this. I felt left out when you were having a private conversation with Carlisle. I sort of wanted you to stop hearing everyone's thoughts, and now you can't, and then I was wondering what you were thinking._

_**So your wishes are coming true?**_

_I'm not sure, maybe._

I tried to fly but nothing happened. Maybe I had to try something more realistic. I tried to make the channel change but nothing happened. _ I guess that's not it, but if I took your power away maybe I can give it back. _

I heard instant chatter coming through Edward's head it was incredible. I broke the connection immediately. Edward was staring at me like he was expecting something from me. " What?" I asked. " Well I was saying that I could hear peoples thoughts again, but you weren't responding."

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you say anything"

" Well that's because I didn't say anything, I was thinking it."

_Oh I'm sorry I stopped listening, when I heard everyone's thoughts I freaked out and shut them all off. But now all I hear is you. _

_**Well I can hear everything again. Maybe we should go talk to Carlisle again, maybe he can figure out what's going on.**_

__Edward walked up the stairs ahead of me.

_Edward, wait._ But there was no response. I yelled in my mind. _EDWARD!,_ but there was still no response. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

" Edward. Did you not hear me calling to you?"

_**Hmm? I guess not. This is just getting weirder, we really should hurry up to Carlisle's study.**_ Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran the rest of the way to Carlisle's study.

We burst through the study door. " Carlisle! Something is going on with Bella. She has some kind of power."

Carlisle looked at me rather intrigued. " So Bella what is your special power?"

"Um, actually I don't really know." Edward placed me down on the floor, so I could stand beside him. " We we're kind of hoping that you might be able to help us figure that out."

Carlisle sat there looking back and forth between the two of us. " All right so tell me about it."

I didn't really know where to start, so Edward started for me. " Well she seems to have the ability to control whether or not I can hear peoples thoughts."

I continued from there. " Also we can sometimes hear each others thoughts, but I'm not really sure how that works yet."

" Interesting." Carlisle drummed his fingers on his knee, clearly deep in thought. "That's very interesting. I'm not really sure, it seems like you can effect Edward's powers." Carlisle went quiet, absorbed in his own thoughts. " I wonder..." He was once again absorbed in his thoughts "Alice, Jasper could you come here for a minute."

He called them in hardly what I would call a yell, but even still with in seconds they were through the door. " Yes? What can we help you with?" It was Jasper who spoke.

Carlisle smiled he was surely up to something. " I want you to use your powers on Bella."

Jasper looked confused. " Well, all right if you say so." I immediately felt joy coming over me. I was glad that he chose this emotion to project, but I wonder what the purpose of this was.

" OK Bella now stop him." I looked at Carlisle confused, how was I suppose to stop Jasper.

Carlisle saw the confusion on the face, and answered me. " Well go ahead use your mind to stop him." I thought about wanting Jasper to stop, and to my amazement it worked.

Jasper just mouthed the word "WOW" and shook his head. " I really can't do it anymore, it's almost as if I suddenly forgot how."

Carlisle smiled widely " Perfect" he exclaimed. " Now Alice do you think you can induce a vision?" Alice looked down at the floor and scuffed her foot. She mumbled but I heard her clearly. " I don't think so, well really I don't know. They just kind of happen."

Carlisle didn't look too upset. " I guess we can try another part of my theory. Bella do you think you can make Alice have a vision?"

"What?!" I couldn't believe he was asking me to do this, I can't do something like that, but there was something that I have been wondering about. " OK, I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything.

Alice's head dropped she was obviously in a trance, maybe I could do it after all? I was a little scared of what she was going to see.

Her head snapped back as she came to. " Oh no Bella, Charlie is not going to be very happy when you tell him about being a vampire. Though for some reason my vision goes blank part way through it. I'm sorry but I don't know what happens next." Alice looked baffled. He vision had failed her, but why? Charlie was going to be mad, I figured that much, but I wish I knew what was going to happen after that. I guess this is one of those times that I can't rely on Alice's power and that I must live through it to know it.

I was upset but Carlisle looked ecstatic. " BELLA! I think I figured out your power. You can control other vampires powers some how. You'll need to try it out on other vampires to know for sure of course, but this could turn out to be very helpful.". I was stunned, I could control other peoples powers with my mind. I guess it made sense, when I didn't want Alice's to influence my decisions her visions tended to be faulty lately. At least now maybe I could stop her from having vision about me and Edward's sex life.

I smiled to myself.

_**What are you thinking about Hun?**_

_Oh... Well I was thinking I could stop Alice from seeing us when we're in the moment._

Edward snickered out loud._** That would be good.**_ _**Hmmm. I wonder why we only sometimes hear each others thoughts.**_

_Well for now my theory is that we both have to want to and know when the other person is trying to communicate, because when you were walking away and didn't see me I was screaming in my mind but you didn't respond._

_**Well then I guess we're going to have to work out some kind of code our signal to know when to open our minds to each other.**_

_Yes, because I think I'm manipulating your power to be able to hear you._Edward quickly told Carlisle my new theory. He immediately came up with another brilliant idea.

I tried to wield Alice power to see the future but nothing happened, the same went for when I tried to use Jaspers. Carlisle looked slightly disappointed. " Well so much for that theory" but I was confused since I was using Edward's powers, I told Carlisle this and he supplied a likely answer. " It must be because you two are so connected. You even have his human eyes, It's only makes sense that you share your powers too. You two truly belong to each other body, mind, and soul."

Edward grumbled. " I have no soul, and I even stole my angels soul away.

_But how can you have a soul mate with no soul._

hugged my tight and kissed the top of my head._** I love you, I know its selfish but thank you for selling your soul to me. **_

I laughed._ It was already yours. All you had to give me yours in exchange._


	15. a place to call home

Edward scooped me up in his arms. "Carlisle, I think I'm going to go show Bella our wedding present from you and Esme. Carlisle smirked and shook his had before going back to working on something. Edward took off running down the stairs and straight out the front door. I heard cheering and laughing as we were leaving. As always, there was no secrets in the Cullens house, except maybe from me. I tried to read his mind but he had blocked me. " Bella my dear, just wait, you'll see soon enough." He ran into the woods into a direction and I had yet not wandered into.

It was a short run maybe two three minutes, before Edward started slowing down. He stopped and placed me down on the ground.

" What is the meaning of this" I asked excited but also annoyed.

Edward rolled his eyes. " Right now is not the time for question, go ahead and walk through the tree over there." He pointed over to our right where the tree's were less dense. I took timid steps in the direction and soon found me self in a clearing. There nestled in this clearing was a small but extravagant looking cottage.

I gasped. " Oh Edward it's amazing, but is it really ours."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me ear " Yes my dear, do you like it?"

I was flabbergasted. " But we already have such a nice home with yours, correction our family. Its defiantly big enough for us."

Edward turned me around to face him. " I thought that maybe you would enjoy having our own little place, somewhere that we can be alone together, I kind of suggested it to Carlisle, and he agreed. Also I've had a few complaints about the amount of noise we've been making. He said this last part with a devilish smile.

I leaned up and kissed him. " So can we go check it out ,my loving Husband."

We walked hand and hand over to our new home. As we got to the door he picked me up and carried me over the thresh hold. I gasped once again as we passed through the door. Edward chuckled " Alice insisted that she be allowed to decorate it." I noticed that it was slightly bare. I was glad for this, since she must have left me room to personalize the space myself. This of course I was sure was also by Edward's suggestion. I walked around the house taking in everything. I was simple and not at all gaudy, It had a homey feel to it. Hung on the wall was pictures of my family and even some pictures of me growing up. I would have cried if I could when I noticed that the decor also included a few pictures of Edward's human life.

Edward came up behind me and hugged me. "I'm glad you like it."

I continued my self tour of my new house. I looked at him curious.

_Why such a large kitchen?_

_**Don't all houses need a kitchen?**_ His answer was curt, it did not at all fit the smile he had. I wandered around a bit more and found two small bedrooms and one very large one.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward. _First the kitchen and now extra bed rooms? What's going on Edward?_

Edward smiled widely, and hugged me. _**I lost my family when I was about your age. Its hard for me to remember them. I want you to be able to still see yours even as a vampire, but as you age its going to become increasingly difficult for you to go visit your mother and father**_, _**so this way we will have room and the amenities for them to come see you.**_

I hugged him tighter to me. How I loved this amazing man. " Thank you." He was so perfect. He was always thinking of me and trying to make me happy. It was a wonder that he loved me. I kissed him over and over again, In between each kiss, I said thank you.

He picked me up and spun me around. " I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen"

"and I love you Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

" Oh I almost forgot there's one more thing that I want to show you." He led me to the door on the far wall of our new bed room. Inside was and huge and truly amazing bath room, that completely eclipsed the smaller guest one down stairs. There was a large multi-spouted shower, his and her sinks and rather large whirlpool bath tub. My jaw must have been hanging open because Edward laughed. " Well I take it that you like it." _** And here I thought you weren't one of those girls that goes for lavish things like this. **_

_But._

_**I'm**_ _**kidding Bella, I'm really happy that you like it. I was afraid to go too big, because sometimes large houses can feel cold and unwelcoming. **_

_Edward it's perfect, but what about your family, you've all lived together for so long._

Edward chuckled._** Don't worry about it, Rosalie and Emmett often take off together and live as newly weds. Plus were close by anyways, so we can still see them when ever we want. It's just this way we'll be able to be as loud as we want, and there will be no one to hear us or disturb us**_.__Edward gave me that devilish smile again before scooping me up and placing me down on the bed in our new bed room.


	16. family battles

He straddled me and pressed me down to the bed. " Remember the other day how I said you were going to owe me? Well I'm here to collect my payment." His eyes were smoldering as he hovered above me. I was lost in the swimming pools of his eyes. He was dazzling me and pulling me under. He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck kissing his way up slowly to my mouth, covering mine with his. His hands traveled my body exploring every crevice.

His hand began to creep up my shirt cupping my breast while the other swept around my back to quickly and swiftly remove my bra. I ached my back to give him better access. Edward responded to my closer presence, and began to press into me harder, grinding his pelvis into me. He tore my shirt off, Alice was going to be angry about that. He covered my chest in kisses, my skin was tingling. He began to shimmy down my pants as I was writhing in anticipation. I wove my fingers into his hair to pull his face back up to mine. He climbed back up on to me and began kissing me passionately. I could feel that he was ready I felt the hard pressure on my thigh. He pulled his pants off and hovered above me eager to penetrate... But then his phone rang. "Shit! This had better be important!" He growled as he leapt off of me to retrieve his phone.

He answered it. " What?" His anger obvious in his voice. I didn't understand what I heard Alice said " The Danli coven told THEM, they are coming." His eyes went wide with terror. What ever it meant had scared him deeply.

He slammed the phone shut. " Get dressed, we need to leave NOW!" His voice was commanding I decided right now was not the best time to question him. I pulled my pants up and grabbed a new shirt out of the closet. With in seconds we were rushing out the door at full vampire speed. We made it back to the Cullens house in just over a minute. I was scared because Edward was scared, never had I seen him look so shaken before.

Edward burst through the door. Alice was standing there waiting for us " When?"

" tomorrow night."

Edward looked a little relieved. " Good we still have time to prepare. Bella Alice will tell you everything, I need to go see Carlisle." He kissed the top of my head before running up the stairs leaving in utter bewilderment.

" Bella I think you should sit down for this." I was Alice, she grabbed my hand and led me over to own of the sofa's. My mind was reeling, this was bad, this was real bad, I could feel the tension in the air.

Alice sat down beside me and took my hand in her's placing it in her lap. " Bella, now I don't want you to freak out, so please promise me you'll try to remain calm."

Jasper walked into the room pouring waves of calming energy over me. It helped a little but I could sense that he too was on edge. " Bella my dear," she nervously patted my hand. " I had a vision. Do you remembering Carlisle telling you that he consulted with the Denali coven about your unique transformation... Well it seems like they may have leaked this information to Volturi in exchange for some kind of favor." She looked down nervous, breaking our eye contact. " I'm sorry, but they're coming for you, and they are likely not going to take no for an answer."

"What?! But I already turned them down." I felt fresh waves of calm coming from Jasper, I guess he felt how anxious I was getting.

" Well Aro is stubborn. He's curious about you and your potential. They don't know what your power is yet so we may be able to use that to our advantage. They are curious about you, they will first try to persuade you, but are willing to turn violent if you don't go along. There is eight members of Volturi coming. Carlisle thinks that we may stand a chance against them if we work together and form a plan."

I felt numb, once again I was causing trouble for the Cullens. It felt like I was always causing them trouble. But at least this time maybe I could actually be of some help. " Alice, tell me what I can to do to help. Anything that I can I will."

Alice gave me a weak smile. " Good, because we're going to need all the help we need."

Carlisle came through the door way at this moment. " Bella if you're really determined to help, then we better start your preparation right now."

Edward stood beside Carlisle looking wary. "Bella just so you know I don't like this one bit, its too soon."

Emmett came bounding into the room smiling from ear to ear like a child. " I just love fights, this is going to be so much fun! And I've been waiting to test out your new born powers."

Carlisle spoke his voice stern. "Emmett, this isn't a joke, and it isn't meant to be fun, please act responsible. We don't have time to screw around." I was shocked never before had I heard Carlisle lose his cool like this. Emmett pouted in mock shame.

" All right , all ready Bella lets go." Emmett head out the front door to the yard. "OK so I'm first in line to teach you how to fight. The plan is to have you spar against all of us to gain experience and witness our different fighting styles." Emmett took a fighting stance " OK now come at me." I smiled evilly now this was something I had also been waiting for. I charged at him. He caught me up and threw me to the ground. I kicked straight up taking him by surprise and knocking him on his back. I did a kip-up landing on him and pining him to the ground.

He rolled over to pin me. " EHH EHMM, That's my wife you're on top of." Edward was standing behind me his arms crossed."

Emmett hopped off of me " oh I'm sorry Edward, I got a little carried a waaaaaaaaaay!" It was the perfect distraction, I took the opportunity to trip him. He fell hard. I sat on him and pinned him, Edward immediately declared me the winner before Emmett could do anything.

" CHEATER! Emmett yelled at both me and Edward. " Her win doesn't count, you cheated."

Rosalie came gracefully sweeping over, she had been watching from the side. She draped her arms around Emmett, "oh hunny it will be alright, you were tricked."

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, even though I could still hear. " Now lets go to our room and have a wrestling match of our own." Emmett's bruised ego was quickly erased and he got up and ran after Rosalie.

Alice came skipping out the door. " Oooo my turn." She ran almost faster then my eyes could follow. She caught me in her small strong arms and flipped me. I twisted out of her arms mid air and landed like a cat. She was faster than me and was already upon me. I darted to the left but she was already there, so I dodge to the right only to find her standing before me, she was toying with me. I wondered if she was seeing my movement before I made them and set my mind to blocking her. She gave me a puzzled look but regained her composure the next second. I focused my senses and became aware of her every movement. We sparred for a while, a poetic dance. It didn't seem like she was trying to hurt me, she was merely teaching me to pay close attention.

My next opponent was Jasper, the skilled fighter. He circled me looking for a weak point, I stood my ground starring him down with me eyes. His body pivoted and I repositioned, he mirrored my body. He pounced quickly taking me down, I rolled out of it, he caught me and flipped me over sprawling me out on the ground. It was a battle of attacks and counter attacks. He was teaching me how to counter. The experience was educational, but tiring. Out of my three fights this was the most intense. He was definitely an intelligent fighter calculating and swift. Edward the always vigilant and caring husband noticed I was getting tired and suggested I take a break.

Edward picked me up and carried back into the house and into the kitchen. There on the counter sat a tall chilled class of Carlisle's concoction. " Drink it sweety, you'll need the energy." I was feeling a bit thirsty so I gulped it down.

This time it actually tasted pleasant, "I guess he finally got the mixture right." We sat on the couch and rested for about thirty minutes, trying to talk casually. My next match was to be with Edward.

Me and Edward started to spar but it didn't amount to much more then a game of playful cat and mouse. He pinned me to the ground and started to kiss me. I managed to push him off but he only kept repeating this and laughing. Carlisle finally came out and broke it up saying that I had , had enough of that type of practicing. He suggested that I now practice my special mind power. Edward, Alice, and Jasper all took turns with me helping me practice. It was sometime in the morning, when all was said and done as far as practicing goes.

We spent the next hours as a family talking. Everyone told me everything they knew about Volturi. About the members and their known fighting styles. We discussed situations where my powers might come in handy, and planned strategies that might be useful against them if them wanted to fight. All that was left to do to pass the last dwindling hours with nervous idle chatter waiting for Volturi to show up. It wasn't long maybe an hour or two passed before Alice announced that they would be there in five minutes.

We stood as a family on the porch side by side ready to greet Volturi. Four rather expensive all black Mercedes Benz's pulled up with tinted windows. First to step out was Aro he was flanked by Caius and Marcus, behind them stood their faithful guards Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, and Demetri. They made up an omniscient looking group with their blazing fire red eyes. Soon a black van pulled up but nobody got out of it this time.

Aro addressed Alice first. " Well Alice you sure have a convenient gift, rolling out the welcome mat and everything for us. You really should reconsider that position I offered you, you would make a great addition to my guards."

Alice scowled a look of total disgust. "Never!"

Aro looked annoyed " Fine, we didn't come for you anyways." He turned and looked at me a eerie smile plastered across his face. " I came to talk to you Bella, My what a unique color of eyes you have. A little birdie told me that you were turned into vampire, I figured I would come and pay you a visit."

I let disgust color my voice " What ever for? You can't possibly make it a priority to come and visit every new born vampire can you?"

Aro continued to wear his disgusting smile. "No, but you are a special case. After seeing your special gifts as a human, I was very curious to see how you turned out as a vampire. What special gifts do you have now?" I gave him a level stare" Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any special powers."

Caius cut in " That's not true we were also informed that you have the ability to resist the temptation of blood. That's something even your ...Family cannot do." He raised an eyebrow to me as if to prompt me to challenge him.

" So what if I can, I always hated blood as a human it's really no surprise that it was heightened by the change." I tried to act casually.

" But you can be useful, you can walk among humans, and be a spy for us, what do you say? Do you want to come to Italy and realize your true potential?" Aro took a step towards me. Edward growled and clutched me protectively. Aro stopped in his tracks.

Marcus spoke. " I can see the commitment and love between them, he is willing to do anything to protect her."

Aro turned and looked back at him " There's no need for him to protect her, I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to see what she's capable of."

Edward growled again, and Aro changed his facial expression. " Well then if that's the case I guess we'll have ourselves a little snack" He snapped his fingers and Alec and Felix went over to the van and opened the back doors. A very scared and human family were herded out. A mother, a father, an adolescent boy, and a small child wrapped in a dirty blanket clutched protectively to the mothers chest. They were paraded in front of the them . We were still, in shock of what might be about to happen.

Marcus quickly took down the boy, and Caius the father, but it wasn't until Aro stuck his teeth into the mother's neck that I acted. It was impulsive perhaps, instinctive I leapt forward and caught the small child tumbling from the mothers arms. I turned to run but Aro grabbed my hand. Edward barreled into him shoving him back. I took the chance and tossed the child to Esme, it was a risk but I had to take it, I needed to save this child. Luckily Esme caught the child and rushed into the house obviously to keep it safe.

It had now become dangerous, Edward had assaulted Aro and I had stolen his dinner. Aro called out an order "JANE" Edward gasped in pain.

I threw my whole mind behind blocking Jane's abilities. The look of pain left Edward's face. Aro smiled. " So she taught you how to block your mind too, what about everyone else." No one else cringed and Jane looked frustrated. Aro grasped Edward's arm, but I blocked him quickly. Well, well at least I know it does have something to do with Bella. Grab her!" I had taken to long to put up the wall.

Volturi descended upon us, and all of the Cullens family minus Esme leapt on them. I helped level the playing field by nulling any other power that the Volturi could have had. Bodies were flying everywhere. I could not say who was losing or who was winning it was chaos. The small body of Jane barreled into me knocking me to the ground, I rolled out of it bounced back and sprung and attack, she was quick and dodge the brunt of my attack. I watched her actions, a body slammed into my back nearly breaking my concentration. She lunged at me slamming her shoulder into my chest, but I grabbed her spinning her around and throwing her to the ground. I noticed Alec was nursing obvious broken bones beside me while Emmett worked his magic once again on Demetri, there was a loud snap as Emmett clearly broke his arms.

Jane struggled underneath me and I drove my elbow full force into her nose. She rolled over in pain and I drove my knee into her side. I had a moment to witness the scene around me

Carlisle was fighting with Caius, Jasper was running circles around Marcus, Rosalie was holding her own against Heidi, Alice looked like she was struggling against the much larger Felix but at least she had speed on her side. But it was Edward who I was most interested in he was locked in an intense battle with Aro, they seemed to be equally matched. I swung my leg out knocking Aro off balance. Edward took the opening and sunk his teeth into Aro injecting poison into his corpse of a body. Jane began to get back up tackling me to the ground. Aro howled out in a mixture of pain and anger " ENOUGH! We are finished here!" The fighting stopped, members of the covens untangled from each other some limping back to their own side. These wounds would heal fast, they were nothing to a vampire, mere days to heal a broken bone, but it was the message that fight had sent that was important. Aro spoke again with a little bit more composure. " We will leave, for now, but don't be thinking of adding any more members to that family of yours or we will come back and annialate you all, despite how useful you all could be.

They were gone with in a second. Leaving only the three crumpled and pitiful human bodies. I threw up my green food supply when I finally found I had mind enough to smell the blood. My disgust for blood was transferred to Jasper who was able to project it to rest of the family to surpress the blood lust. Battered and disheveled we climbed the stairs back into our house. Carlisle stayed outside to bury the human remains.

Esme came running down the stairs clutching the human bundle to her chest. The look of worry and relief plastered across her face. She ran to each of us one by one hugging and kissing us all. " I'm so sorry I couldn't help, I wanted to, honestly, but... The baby... It was crying..."

Edward hugged his mother back, " It's all right we understand, all of us, you protected this child from a horrible death. We all nodded in agreement and she smiled weakly.

She looked down at the baby adoringly. " You know I always wanted a child, when Bella tossed the baby to me I knew there was no way that I could let them have it back." She stroked its face and kissed it tenderly. She had always been meant to be the perfect mother.

Esme walked up to me placing the bundle in my arms " Bella because of your quick actions this child's life was spared. But it's sad since it's family, who were most likely breeders are dead. I wish I could keep it.."

Carlisle came through the door. " You can but under one condition." Esme ran to her husband hugging him tightly. " Anything!"'

Carlisle looked at his wife lovingly " This child has to remain a human."

Esme looked horrified. " I would never in million years think of subjecting a baby to the horrors of the change."

Esme turned to me " Since you saved the baby, you should give it a name." I looked down at the dirty but pulsing bundle of life in my arms. I studied its features it's clear blue eyes, and pitch black hair. My eyes took in ever detail it was in need of a serious bath and food but none the less it looked like a healthy baby boy just under a year old. I pondered the choice of names for it, but only one stuck out to me. I whispered it at first afraid of how it would be received. " Jacob." Edward nodded a solemn nod. I gained confidence and said it again a little louder. " I want to call him Jacob Anthony. The room nodded in agreement to the new member of the Cullens.

The baby cried out and Jasper soothed it. A gift that I'm sure all parents wished they possessed. Edward announced " he is hungry." I looked at him surprised. "Its thoughts are feeble and ill formed but I can sense that its hungry"

Carlisle was out the door already, yelling "there's a gas station about twenty miles from here, I'll see what I can get for the time being." I looked at the dirty child and decided it was time for a bath.


	17. maternal instincts

Starring down into Jacob's clear blue eyes brought out maternal instincts that I wasn't aware I even had. I bounced him and he let out an adorable giggle, I couldn't help but smile. It was amazing that after all of his hardship he still was able to laugh.

I looked up at Edward who cocked his head to the side and gave me his crocked smile, I opened my mind to him. _** Bella you look so beautiful holding that baby. I really wish we could be human and have our own. **_

I smiled at my loving husband._ We could always adopt. ___

_**I would really like that.**_

Edward's face was beaming quickly added,_ Later, though. _

_**Of course, we do have all of eternity together.**_

_and I look forward to that._ I bounced Jacob again and he smiled. " I think I'm going to go give the newest and littlest of the Cullens a bath." Looking around the room it looked like they all could use a good scrubbing. I headed up the stairs with Edward in tow to our old room.

Since we didn't have a baby bath or anything thing I figured the safest way to wash him would be if I was in the tub with him. I let the bath fill with warm water and lavender bubble bath. I removed the tattered rags from Jacob. They hardly qualified to be called clothes. He was skinny and very dirty. Edward came up behind me warping his arms around his waist. " You would make a wonderful mother."

He kissed just under my jaw line and breathed out his intoxicating breath. " May I join you?"

I was starting to feel dazzled but it was no time for such activities. " Fine, but as long as you keep in mind there is a young and impressionable child in the room." Edward pouted but agreed to my demands, he was always letting me have my way. He helped me undress. I slipped into the warm water and Edward handed me the little squirming Jake. He kicked his little feet in the water unsure of the situation. Edward climbed into the other side of the tub facing me. His body truly was amazing.

Together we scrubbed Jake and he squirmed and giggled in our hands. " He likes you, you know?" I looked up and Edward and back to Jake.

I smiled back at Edward and felt his mind open to me. _ I want to hear how he thinks. _ I felt Edward's mind shift as he allowed me to access his powers. What I heard was not exactly what I would call thoughts, they were more like impressions. Feeble almost primal. It was as if he thought with emotions.

_**It's interesting isn't it? **_

_Very. People like Freud were always trying to figure out how babies think, we may be the only people that actually know. _

I could sense that Jake was getting cold, most likely from me and Edward chilling the warm bath water. Edward heard my thoughts and stepped out of the tub. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He held out another towel to receive Jake. I stepped out and dried off before wrapping Jake up in dry towel.

We got dressed but there was nothing to put on Jake so I left him in the towel. We went down stairs to find everyone changed and clean sitting in the living room. Jake was starting to cry again from hunger so Esme took him to rock him.

" I think we should all raise him" Esme said as she rocked Jake.

Alice bounced excitedly in Jasper's lap. " Oh I'm so excited, I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow. There's so much we need to buy. A crib, strollers, changing table, clothes , diapers... She went on and on lost in her designs for the nursery.

" We can all take turns watching him in shifts, since none of us need to sleep." Jasper said leaning to the side to see around his bouncing wife.

" Ooh I'm gonna teach him how to fight like a real man." Emmett said with a childish grin on his face.

Rosalie looked longingly at the child " Oh what I would give to be human again."

Emmett pouted " But what about me?" Rosalie turned and kissed her husband.

" You? I wouldn't give you up for the world." I could tell they were very much in love.

Carlisle came through the door, " They only had the bare essentials but I did mange to get some formula and diapers. Esme fed the baby patiently from a normal bottle until Alice could buy the baby stuff in the morning. A few times he spit up his formula onto her, but she didn't seem to mind she would simply wipe his mouth and continue trying to feed him. Carlisle sat transfixed watching his wife be the mother she had always dreamed of.

I felt the familiar push in my mind. _**I think In some way, this family needed this baby.**_ It was true everyone looked really happy watching Esme with Jake. She stroked his face tenderly, her razor sharp nail grazing his face. I drop of blood seeped out. Jasper dove from his seat, toward the crying child. Emmett managed to catch his foot and trip him before it was too late. Carlisle jumped on Jaspers back, He flailed around, Edward added his weight to try and help. Jaspers eyes were as black as a moonless night, as he fought frantically to escape their grasps.

Edward pleaded with me. " BELLA HELP." I got up to go help hold Jasper down. " No, not like that."

_**HELP him.**_

__ Understanding I looked over at Jake terrified and crying, clutched to Esme's chest. I saw the tiny droplet of blood, I focused on it. The smell the color the texture, I let the disgust nasua fill me. The thought of killing an innocent child disturbed me greatly. I saw Jasper struggling less and less against Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward. Cautiously they let him up.

" I'm going hunting." He looked deeply ashamed as he rushed out of the house his eyes ashened. Alice followed closely behind, concerned for her mate.

_**Thank you.**_ Edward walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently.

"That's a very useful skill you have there Bella" Carlisle said as he walked over to embrace me. Edward stepped back to allow Carlisle this moment. " I want you to know that you are an important part of this family. You have give us so much."

I smiled up at my new father. " You have brought Edward so much happiness and given him the love he was missing. You are a great friend to Alice, a playmate to Emmett, and a new perspective for Rosalie. You have helped Esme become the mother she has always dreamed of, and helped Jasper deal with his blood lust. You are my daughter." I was choked up and near to tears, I hugged me father tightly. It was great to have such a loving family.__

_**Bella don't forget about your real family.**_

I smiled at my husband._ Oh, I haven't and pretty soon I'll be able to see them too._


	18. um Excuse me but, I'm a Vampire

Morning came and Alice and Jasper hadn't returned, all that was different was Alice's car was no longer in the drive way.

"Jasper was too embarrassed to come back yet so he went shopping with Alice." Edward spoke to everyone. We were all still in the living room minus Rosalie who had slipped out for mysterious reasons a few hours before.

Edward smiled when I questioned her whereabouts of Rosalie, saying "It's a secret" after that his mind remained closed to me. We passed the time talking and watching TV.

Rosalie returned a few hours later dirty but gorgeous as always. She shrugged her shoulders to the questioning looks she received. "I needed something to take my mind off of what happened."

She looked at me and smiled "Bella I have one last wedding present for you." Edward pushed me off of his lap. "Well go ahead, go see it." He remained seated a giant smile plastered across his face. Nervously I followed Rosalie out the door.

There in the driveway was my red pickup truck in all its glory. The new paint job gleamed in the sun, details of little blue flames on the side danced in the sun. I was slack jawed, and Rosalie stifled a giggle. It was my truck but it wasn't. All the rust was gone even the small dents were gone.

"Wow, I bet it didn't even look this good when I was brand new." Rosalie smiled at me looking truly pleased with her work. I circled my truck taking in every detail. It looked like everything except the body was new. I peaked inside the window to see the seat reupholstered in leather. I climbed inside feeling the soft leather on my hands. I gripped the steering wheel; it had been a while since I had driven it. She replaced the whole dash, it was entirely digital now. Rosalie popped her head in through the window. "So do you like it?"

I looked at her stunned. "Like it? I LOVE it, you're amazing."

I jumped out the door hugging her; she hugged me back awkwardly at first but then softened up a bit. "Good, because I was worried you would be upset with me, oh and there's one more thing I would like to show you." She took me over to the hood and revealed a brand new engine. I don't know much about cars but it looked expensive and fast.

Rosalie laughed. "It's going to go a bit faster than 54 mph now."

I looked at her curious. "Like how fast?" She smiled at me evilly. "Oh I don't know you'll just have to find out. I figured you would need something fast enough to keep up with us when we drive down to Forks."

The next few days past uneventfully, Alice and Jasper finally returned that night and Alice spent the time decorating Jake's new nursery in a pale green. It was perhaps the biggest nursery I had ever seen; she kept going shopping to buy him more and more things.

Finally the night before the trip to Fork's came and I gave a call to Charlie to remind him that I was coming. He sounded excited to hear from me. Charlie wasn't the kind to get very excited about things, but he really was happy that I was going to get to meet his "Friend" Lyla.

"Now Bells I don't want you thinking that I'm trying to replace your mother. Lyla is just a friend and she's been keeping me company since you've been gone"

"That's good dad I'm really glad to hear it, I can't wait to meet her." We chatted for a little while longer before finally hanging up.

Edward kissed me on the cheek, "I'm glad Charlie is happy"

I smiled "Me too it makes me feel a little less guilty for leaving him."

I packed up the few things that I would be taking with me mostly souvenirs that I had picked up on my honeymoon. I still had a lot of clothes at the Cullens other house so I didn't have to pack any of that. Alice insisted that she pick out the outfit I would wear that day.

We left just as the sun was starting to break over the horizon. My truck roared to life underneath me. Edward sat in the passenger seat. I smirked knowing how much he would have preferred to drive, but I knew he wouldn't deny me the chance to drive my new, old truck. I tapped the gas and the truck shot off like a rocket, easily passing its old top speed in a second or two. My truck was flying at about 150 mph, I'm sure I could do more but I wasn't going to push it right now. I eased off of the gas keeping it at a moderate 100 mph for the rest of the trip. The rest of my family, mildly angry at my slow speed, followed behind me. Edward was kind enough to warn me to slow down whenever a cop was near.

We made it to the outskirts of Forks by midmorning. The rest of the family broke off and headed towards their old house, while Edward and I headed over to Charlie's. I pulled in the drive way behind his cruiser, nervous that I was finally here. I started to panic "Edward how am I supposed to tell him that I'm a vampire?"

Edward hugged me and squeezed my hand." Don't worry sweetie, I'll be right beside you the whole time."

I heard the front door shut as Charlie came outside. I stepped out of my truck. Charlie whistled "That's a mighty nice truck you got there Bells."

I danced from foot to foot nervously "Yeah Rosalie fixed up my old truck for me."

Charlie stared at me, checking me over. "The rich life seems to be treating you well, you look good." I took the few cautious steps towards him. He awkwardly went to hug me, but jumped back as soon as he touched me. "What happened? Did Alaska turn your blood to ice?" Charlie gave Edward a dirty look, he politely smiled back. I looked down at the ground kicking the dirt with my shoe.

"Perhaps we should go inside dad, there's something's I would like to talk to you about."

Charlie took the couch leaving Edward to sit me on his lap in the chair. Charlie's eyes darted between us accusing Edward of unthinkable crimes. I took a deep unneeded breath "Dad I've changed"

Charlie eyed me suspiciously. "I can see that." He words were harsh; I took another gulp of air before continuing. "Dad I mean my body has gone through some changes."

His eyes flashed wide "YOUR PREGNANT!?" I cringed back into Edward, he hugged me protectively.

"No, but actually part of what I wanted to tell you is that, I can never be pregnant."

Charlie looked concerned. "Are you sick? Is that why you're so cold?"

I shook my head. "NO, not sick, just different." I listened to his thoughts through Edward's mind, they were mixed and confused. I took a deep breath steadying myself for my next words. "Dad... I'm a vampire."

Charlie burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter. It lasted a few minutes. Edward rubbed my back as I waited for Charlie to regain his composure. He wiped a tear from his cheek. "That was a good one Bells you really had me going there for a minute. Vampire huh?" He shook his head in a amusement.

"Dad I'm not joking I really am a vampire." He just shook his head again. Edward tried "Sir, I know it sounds strange but she really is being serious." Edwards face trace of humor.

Charlie looked at me really puzzled. "You are kidding, right?" I removed me colored contacts that Alice got me and Charlie gasped. "Why are your eyes green? And why are you so cold"

"It's part of me being a vampire." Charlie was in shock "no that can't be, vampires are make believe."

Edward stood up "I can assure you that we are very much real."

Edward ran to the other side of the room, to the human eyes it must have looked as if he simply appeared on the other side. Charlie looked stunned. "You?"

"Yes and my whole family too" Charlie looked angry an image of a shot gun flashed through his mind.

Charlie got up pointing at Edward "You! You did this to her, you turned my baby in to an ice cold, blood sucking monster!"

He took a step towards Edward and I ran to stand in-between them. "Charlie, please sit back down." Charlie looked at me his eyes glazed over, "but, but" I guided him back to the sofa to sit down.

"I have a lot to explain to you." Charlie looked dazed smiling up at me.

"You know Bells I've had a lot of strange dreams about you and Edward, but this is by far the weirdest of them."

I heard the door bell ring. Charlie checked his watch. "Oh good that must be Lyla." Charlie jumped up to go answer the door. I stood up to greet her when she came in. Lyla wasn't exactly beautiful, but she did have her charm. She was skinny and toned with a plain face. She had shoulder length pin straight black hair. She was rather tanned for living in Forks, but I'm sure that would fade soon. She looked as if she was maybe ten years younger than Charlie. But something didn't feel right; she just wasn't Charlie's type. Of course all I had to go on as reference of Charlie's type was Renee. Lyla was looking me over just as I had to her.

She had a curious look on her face and turned to Charlie. "Why Charlie you never told me that your daughter was a vampire."


	19. poor poor Charlie

Charlie smacked his forehead. " Oh no not you too, this dream just keeps getting weirder. I swear I'm never cooking my own food again its dangerous."

Lyla turned to me giving me a confused look. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. "Between Maria and Charlie I'm really surprised nobody told me about this." She stepped foreword to shake my hand. " Hi I'm Lyla it's so nice to finally meet you at last."

Maria? I know that name. " How do you know Maria?"

Lyla gave me kind of a nervous smile. " Oh we're cousins. It's kind of like I'm her big sister we've always been close."

I looked her over once again. " But you don't really look _that_ Indian."

Lyla giggled. " That's because I'm only a quarter Indian. When my family was banished from the Quilete territory we moved into the white mans land and my grandmother fell in love with and married a white man."

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

" Maria's grandfather is my grandmother's brother, so even though we are not first cousins and we're fifteen years apart we've always been really close. I always used to baby sit her when she was little." Lyla smiled at the fond memories.

I nodded my head listening to her story. " Still what I don't get is if your family was banished by the Quilete tribe why did you move to Forks?"

She pursed her lips considering my question for a moment. " Well when Jacob first came the village Maria was excited and told me all about him. But she was worried that the Quilete tribe would be very angry with Jacob for impressing on her. Also she was very curious to learn about you since Jacob told her so much about you. She's both mad and really happy about you hurting him and driving him away."

What she said made sense but it still didn't really explain her presence. " Yeah I get that, but why would you risk making them angry by comeing to Forks?" She hesitated answering my question.

"Well you see, I really love her and all and would do almost anything for her, on top of the fact they can't really do anything about me being here, we were banished from the tribal land but they have no say over whether we can be in Forks... So she sent me here to do some detective work. To discover what I can about what people are saying about Jacob disappearance, and if anyone had figured out his where abouts, and also to find out more about you... Charlie was the perfect person for me to ask. He knows all the towns people and is good friends with Billy on top of the fact that he's your father..." Her eyes were down cast as she scuffed at the floor.

Charlie finally spoke his voice filled with hurt. " So you used me? This whole time you were using me? I thought you liked me? I thought we had something together?"

She spun around to answer him pleading with him. " NO!, well yes... Kinda.. Charlie you've got to believe me it's not like that. At first yes, but now no. I like you honestly I do. At first I only tried to get close to you for selfish reasons but now, I just want to get close to you!"

Charlie clutched his face in his hands. " I can't believe I was being duped. I'm the sheriff of this place, I'm suppose to be able to read people, and I never even knew I was being used. All you wanted was information out of me. That's why you asked so many questions about Jacob... And Bella, you were always asking me about Bella. I was so excited for you to meet her because you were always so full of questions about her..." Charlie just shook his head " But how? How did you know Bella was a vampire?"

Lyla looked at him as if this was the dumbest question she had ever heard. " I thought I had already made that clear, I have werewolf blood in me."

Charlie staggered back in the wall the result was a loud thud. " First vampires and now werewolves!" Charlie was actually visibly shacking leaning against the wall. I approached him and guided him back over to the couch. He curled himself into a ball clutching his knee's to his chest. He rocked back and forth muttering to himself " Vampires and Werewolves"

I looked around my eyes pleading for help. Edward was glaring angrily at Lyla who shrugged confused about what she had done wrong. I managed to coax Charlie to lie down. He curled into the fetal position and continued to rock. Helplessly I covered him with a blanket and turned the TV on hoping that he fight fall asleep. Bewildered I staggered out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to help support me. Lyla followed us stunned into the kitchen. "What happened?"

Edward spoke his voice bitter with poison. "What happened! What happened? YOU HAPPENED! How could you be so tactless, not everyone thinks about vampires and werewolves as casually as you do. That's pretty much the normal reaction I would expect out of any human."

He looked down at me his voice losing it's harsh edge. " Except for maybe Bella."

Lyla looked at him her eyes wide with shock. "How was I suppose to know he was going to react like that. He's been living next to a pack of werewolves for years now, I figured it would be common knowledge"

" Common knowledge!" Edward's voice regained it's bitter tone. " Unlike your tribe the Quilete's don't exactly go around announcing to everyone that they are werewolves, and on top of that my family doesn't go around disclosing its secret either."

Lyla put her hands up in defense " I'm sorry, honestly, I didn't know. In my family everyone knows the old legends. My elders have even tried to tell the white folks, but then tend to think they are senile. They went around telling everyone that the big foot sightings we're probably really just a werewolf. That turned out to be a real hassle." She shook her head obviously remembering the incident.

I spoke hoping that Edward might calm down. " Before you showed up I had just finished telling him about me being a vampire, so he was already close to his breaking point, finding out about the existence of werewolves just pushed him over the edge. He might have even snapped anyways when he finally realized I really am a vampire."

Edward and Lyla both seemed to relax a little with my words." Bella I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt your father, I really do like him. Honestly He's charming in his own sort of way like a helpless child."

I looked her over once again. I guess she really is Charlie's type she's scatter brained and blurts out what ever is on her mind, just like Renee. Plus she did look like she genuinely meant it, and just one peak into her mind through Edward's proved it. After all of this is said and done, I might actually like her.

_**How can you even think that, you saw what she did to your father.**_

_Yeah but she's a lot like my mother so she might be good for Charlie._

_**Good for Charlie are you forgetting that your mother and father got divorced? **_

_Yeah, but I doubt Charlie's ready to get married, I think he's had enough of wedding for right now._ Edward smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

_**I don't ever want to get divorced so you better not get sick of me.**_

_How could I? I love you._

We all sat down at the kitchen table and continued to talk. I settled into Edward's lap. I found out that Lyla's ability to spot vampires was rare even amongst her kind since she wasn't actually a werewolf. But every so often someone like her was born, who could see a vampire for who they truly were, but didn't have the urge to rip their throat out. Which was a good thing because once Edward found that out he was a lot nicer towards her.

I heard the TV switch off in the next room. " Bella?"

" Yeah dad I'm in the kitchen." Charlie staggered groggily through the door way. I turned and smiled at my dad hoping that he was in much better condition now.

He looked at me and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god. It wasn't a dream?" He staggered back into the door frame. I had forgot to put my colored contacts back in.


	20. So, that's how it is

Charlie slumped down onto the floor "I thought it was all just some bad dream."

Lyla leaned over and whispered to me, "I guess now I understand why Maria didn't tell me anything."

I approached my father crouching down on the floor. "I'm really sorry, I never meant for you to find out like this."

Charlie looked up at me I could see the glimmer of a tear in his eye. "Bells how could you do this? How could you go and turn yourself into a monster? You could have had such a bright future. You could have had a normal life with Jacob." Edward stifled a snicker in the background.

"Well actually dad, I couldn't have, because Jacob is one of the werewolves."

"Oh yes, of course he is how could I have been so blind." Charlie spoke with bitter sarcasm.

"But did you really have to go and turn yourself into a blood sucking monster?"

Charlie looked hurt and I certainly felt bad for doing this to him, but in my heart I knew I had done the right thing. "Charlie, I want you to look at me, do I look like a monster to you?"

"No..."

"I'm not, I don't drink blood or anything, and I'm strictly vegetarian. And the rest of the Cullens they don't drink the blood of humans, only animals, It's not really all that different from you eating a steak." OK so maybe that last part was stretching the truth, since I doubt Charlie has to go and tackle down a live cow with his bare hands and teeth.

Charlie nodded his eyes glazed over in a daze. "Well that's good Bells, you were never much of a fan of blood anyways" Charlie laughed amused by himself.

I grabbed his hand trying to lure him back to reality, it worked and his eyes snapped back into focus. "HEdidn't force you to do this did he?" Charlie glared over my shoulder at the perfectly calm Edward standing behind me.

"No dad, this was my decision. This is what I wanted."

Edward came over and placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning down. "Believe me sir, I fought her tooth and nail to change her mind but she wouldn't budge. I wanted her to live as a human and never have to experience the urge to feed, but she refused and eventually I had to give in. Partly for her own good. She was too clumsy as a human. As it was she probably would never have made it past twenty."

I snapped my head up to glare at Edward "Hey! I wasn't that bad."

Charlie merely laughed "I guess I can see the up side to all of this, Bells hunny you really were a total klutz. But even still you will never age will you?"

"No"

"Can you have children?"

"No"

"Will you ever die?"

"It's possible but unlikely"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes! A million times yes. All I want is to be able to spend the rest of forever with Edward"

Charlie nodded "Alright then I guess that's all that matters"

I lunged at my father wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Charlie awkwardly patted my back "You know what Bells, in some ways you really are like your mother." I untangled myself from him and helped him back up to his feet. "I really am sorry for putting you through all of this."

Lyla meekly stepped forward. "I'm sorry too; honestly I never meant to hurt you. It's true that when I first met you I only wanted to get information out of you, but now that I've started to get to know you better that has all changed. You've been so kind since I moved here aside from Maria and Jacob you're the only friend I have. Please. Please forgive me."

Charlie walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright I forgive you." She flung her arms around his shoulders hugging him. His eyes were wide from shock, aside from me I think the last woman that hugged him was Renee. He patted her back unsure if he should return her hug. Before he could make up his mind she let go.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have done that I know you're not a very touchy feely type of person."

Charlie blushed and ruffled his hair. "Oh I don't mind it's just that you took me by surprise is all." Looking between the two of them, both blushing. I could tell that they were going to become more than just friends.

Edward's phone rang "Hello. Yes. Is there room for one more? Yes. Oh really? That should be interesting. Soon." Edward shut his phone. "That was Carlisle, he wants to have everyone over for dinner, oh and Lyla you're invited too."

As we were leaving I saw Charlie helping Lyla into the passenger side of his cruiser. I smiled to myself, oh yes they were definitely going to end up being more than just friends. The ride to the Cullens old home took longer than normal since I maintained the speed limit. I not only had a human following me but the human just so happened to be a cop.

Alice had the place decorated nicely as if the Cullens had never left. Rosalie and Emmett had been sent out to Seattle to pick up some fancy Italian food and would be back soon. We sat in the living room awkwardly chit chatting to pass the time. There was a knock at the door Carlisle stood up to answer it. "Oh that must be our other guests." Edward fidgeted in his chair. I smelt dog as soon as the door was opened.

Tentively I called out."Jacob?"

Jacob and Maria walked into the room hand and hand looking nervous. I looked around the room curious, I eyed Alice; she shrugged "What? I thought it would be a good idea."

Esme cut in. "We all thought it would be a good idea, clear the air of some things. Get to know each other better. It seems like the more we try to avoid it, the more our fates become intertwined."

Charlie's eyes darted around the room still trying to comprehend the recent events that transpired. Lyla squeezed his knee reassuringly he smiled and tried to act normal. "Hey Jake, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while."

Jacob fidgeted shifting his weight from leg to leg. "Ah yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh well, that's good. I'm glad to hear it. You really had everyone worried for a while after you aahhh." Charlie's glanced over at Maria who was standing slightly behind Jacob. "Oh I remember Billy saying something about you having a girlfriend. Good for you."

Jacob smiled and wrapped his arm around her proudly. "Actually she isn't my girlfriend... We're engaged." Jacob's smile grew wider on his face and Maria blushed scarlet.

"Oh my god!" Alice jumped up from her seat excited. "You have got to let me see your ring!" Alice rushed over to Maria grabbing her hand and examining the ring. "It's very cute."

Maria was startled at first but smiled. "Thank you." It was a simple ring with a small diamond in the middle flanked by a few diamond chips.

Jacob smiled proudly. "It belonged to my grandmother."

Alice clapped excitedly. Her words were rushing out at a mile a minute "Oh I just love weddings. They are my favorite. Bella let my plan her entire wedding. It was beautiful. You should have seen it. All my weddings were so beautiful. You have to let me help you plan it. I mean since Bella and Jacob are friends and Bella is my sister and, well whatever you just have to let me help you it will be so much fun. Oh and you should let me do your hair and makeup oh you would look fantastic all you have to is... Well I can't explain it, I'll just show you." Alice took her hand towing her behind her. Maria's face was pleading for help as she was dragged up the stairs. But we all knew well enough not to get in Alice's way.

The tension in the room was broken. Charlie laughed. "Has she always been the energetic?

Jasper smiled "Well she's always been quite the lively one but something about weddings just really brings it out in her."

There was a cry from the other room. Esme jumped up. "Oh my, I guess all this excitement has woken Jake up from his nap.

Jacob turned to me, his eyes full of questions. I simply shrugged.

Esme came back into the room cradling the sleepy Jake in her arms. "This everyone is the newest member of the family. Jacob Anthony Cullens" Jacob cleared his throat.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "The name was all Bella's idea. It's your name and my middle name."

I looked over at Jacob and saw the glint of a tear in his eyes. "Bella you have no idea how much that means to me. He came over, Edward stepped back, and I was wrapped in a very tight very warm bear hug.

"Excuse me but, Bella where did this baby come from." Charlie's parental tone carried from across the room."

"Ahh that's kind of a long story dad, maybe we should save that for another time."

Carlisle supplied a finalizing answer. "Let's just say Bella saved this orphan from certain death."

"Oh" Charlie said, as if those few words explained everything.

I heard a low growl from the front door. "DOGS?" It was Emmett's angry voice

"Emmett honey, please don't." Rosalie's oddly tender voice called after him.

Emmett came streaking into the living room. Strangely Edward stepped in front of Jacob protectively.

"I don't need you to protect me!"

Edward hissed "Just shut up will you?"

Edward turned to Emmett. "Don't hurt him. He's a guest."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "What about the other smells."

"Oh well Maria is his fiancée and Lyla is her cousin and also a friend of Charlie's." Emmett straightened up when he saw Charlie sitting in the back of the room

"Oh, well I guess if you say it alright." Emmett glared at Edward, having a private talk.

Edward shrugged. "It wouldn't have made a difference they already know pretty much everything."

Emmett relaxed a little and laughed. "Sorry about that everyone, it's just not every day you come home to find a werewolf in your house."

Charlie's mouth hung slack jawed. Lyla giggled and whispered to him. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. After all I have werewolf in my blood too."

Rosalie stood behind Emmett shaking her head well if you boys are all done playing I brought the food. Jacob eyed the bags hungrily rubbing his hands together. "Yes let's eat."

There was thunderous thuds coming down the steps, Alice skidded to a halt at the landing. She pointed up the stairs like a game show girl "May I present to you the new and improved Maria."

Timidly Maria stepped into view wearing a cream colored summer dress that floated over her curves perfectly. She wore a few loose curls tumbling down from the top of her head. Jacob's jaw dropped and he mouthed the word "amazing" she took an uncertain step onto the first stair clutching the railing for support. Jacob rushed up the stairs whisking her off her feet. "I can't have you falling down and breaking anything, now can I?"

He placed her swiftly and gently on to the floor at the bottom. "Now let's go eat."


	21. testosterone

**_Ok so I lied its been FOREVER since I updated. I've been busy I swear. but here's an update so please don't kill me. Ok so here's a few personal notes. I'm looking into the whole Beta reader thing since I'm just so awsome with spelling and grammer :\ SO if you want to do that for me I would super lover you :) ( even more) oh yeah and I've seen OOC wrttin in some comments and I have no idea that it means so could someone tell me? All I can come up with is out of character. Any who I hope you think this chapter sorry its short. YES YES I KNOW I SUCK..._**

**_yeah and blah blah twilight series not mine. GRRRR the movie will never be as good as what I see in my mind. Edward is soo much hotter in it and grrrrr i want to see it but I don't, cuz what if it wrecks twilight for me no human can ever play Edward to his true glory grrrrrr. Edward is OH SO SEXY MeeeOOOWW_**

* * *

Jacob wolfed down the food at astonishing speed. Each bite I'm sure cost a few dollars. Carlisle smiled widely. It must be a rare sight to see someone enjoying human food so much. Jacob stopped scarfing down the food and whipped his mouth on the back of his arm. He pushed his plate forward to gather seconds. He paused and looked around the room at the eyes glued on him. Nobody else was eating. Slowly he sat back down. Feebly he mumbled "Sorry."

Esme laughed. " Don't be, it's quite all right. There is plenty to go around there's only four of you to eat it anyways."

Charlie's eyes went wide realizing the people around him weren't exactly people for one thing and secondly lived off of a strict diet of blood. Lyla platted his white knuckled hand resting on the table.

Emmetts booming laugher reverberated off the walls. " Ofcourse we wont being dinning tonight, we're just here for the company."

Edward slipped out of the room returning with a wine glass of my smoothie. He kissed me cheek. "Here you go sweety you should at least have something."

" Thank you sweety."

Lyla eyed my glass. " So I guess it's true you really don't have to drink blood."

Jasper looked at me proudly. " Not only does she not need to drink blood, she has no desire to."

Emmett chuckled once more. " Now that's an understatement. She passes out anytime she catches whiff of a drop of blood."

I scowled at Emmett playfully. " Oh come on, Its not thaaaat bad!"

Alice giggle her wind chime laughter. " Pretty much."

Edward put his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him. He whispered in my ear only loud enough for me to hear. " At least you never have to live with the guilt of being monster like me."

" Edward, you're not a monster!"

" Shhhhh, not right now hunny."

Carlisle spoke diverting the conversation in a slightly different direction. " Bella, I was thinking about conditioning you so you wouldn't react to blood like that anymore. If word got out about it, it could be used against you."

" Oh I had never really thought about it that way."

Carlisle nodded his head. " That's what I thought, so what I was thinking was I could slowly expose you blood until you become used to it. Just a drop to begin with." He smiled hoping that it might be of some reassurance to me.

I smiled back uncertainly. " Well I guess that sounds like a good plan."

Edward hugged me again. " Don't worry sweety I'll be there for you.."

Lyla smiled. " Wow you two really look like you're in love. Is it like imprinting?"

Jacob squeezed Maria's small hand and smiled at me. " I think it's exactly like imprinting."

Alice clapped her hands " Talking about love. When are you two getting married? We need to start planning the wedding. There is so many things that need to be done. I just love wedding so don't worry I will help you."

Maria traced patterns on the table with her finger. " Well actually Jacob's family isn't all to happy about the engagement in the first place, and I'm not to sure how mine will feel about having a vampire for a wedding planner." Her voice trailed off.

Alice's smile dropped, I could see that she was crushed.

Emmett pounded his fist on the table. " WHAT? A bunch of _DOGS_ are going to be offended by Alice?

Maria shrunk back into Jacob's arms. A low rumbling growl emitted from his chest. " Its not like she asked you parasites for help anyways. You just forced yourself on her."

Emmett jumped up from the table, ready to square off with Jacob. "PARASITES!"

Charlie yelled his voice caring the law. "ENOUGH!

Emmett turned and growled at Charlie. Rosalie smacked him hard in the back of the head. " Oh just shut up already and sit down." Obediently Emmett shrank back down into his chair. He mumbled an apology to Charlie.

Jake started to wail uncontrollably, confused by the situation. Jasper tried to calm him but he was still fitful. Esme bounced him on her knee but he continued to cry. Marie rolled her eyes at Jacob." You just had to fight with him didn't you? Now look what you've done."

" But he started it!"

Maria shook her head." I doesn't matter who started it does it?"

Lyla looked over at Maria then to Esme. " Let me hold Jake, I've always been good with children." Reluctantly but with a smile, Esme parted with Jake. Maria clutched Jake to her chest, he nuzzled into her warm bosom. Soon the crying stopped and it seemed as if perhaps he had fallen asleep. Esme showed Lyla to the room Jake where was staying , silently thanking her. A vampire being the mother of a human child had its downfalls, such as the extremely low body temperature.

I still felt the tension in the air. All eyes were down cast and nobody spoke a word. I shook my head in disgust. " This is ridicules. There is no reason for any of you to be fighting. We are all adults here so start acting like it. Like Esme said this dinner is to clear the air not fill it with tension."

Alice was still pouting and leaning into Jaspers protective arms. Maria looked up tears brimming in her eyes. " I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I personally don't have any problem with you being a vampire." I heard a grumble come from Jacob and Maria elbowed him in the chest, still mad at him for fighting. " It's just that I worry that my family may cause a fight. The purpose of the werewolves of my people is to kill your kind, and my people are very proud of the werewolves. I fear they may hate you just to keep up appearances."

Lyla came walking into the room with Esme. "Oh don't worry about them crazy old coots. I'll talk to them for you if you'd like. Plus if Bella says they're alright then that's good enough for me. For all the things I've heard about Bella I 'm sure that it's safe to trust her judgment. On top of all that I was talking to Esme in the other room and she said that since Jacob's family probably wouldn't be helping to pay for the wedding that they would be more then happy to help out." I sat marveling at the ways that both my old and new family showed me that they love me.

Alice regained some of her previous pep. " So does that mean that I still may be able to help?"

Maria's eyes were wide, she looked to Lyla who nodded her head. "Yea I guess if it's all right."

Alice clapped her hands. Remembering my wedding I figured it was best if I said something now. " Alice you know that HELP doesn't mean that you get to plan the whole wedding. Right?"

Alice pouted at me. " Yes Bella I know...I promise I'll consult with her first." She winked at me as she said her last words. I rolled my eyes, Maria has no idea what she just signed herself up for."


	22. star crossed friends

**_so anyways I tried to get this one to you a bit faster then I have been lately. I have some fun things in store to come in the next few chapters. I'm thinking about maybe jumping a few years into the future as an epilogue when I wrap this story up when that will be I don't really no but there something I'm really excited about and want to write that would take place in like 20 ish years. So i was just wondering if you would all be cool with that.there would probaly only be like a max of like 10 more chapters to come before I would do that. My well of awsome plot ideas is running alittle low.Heather_**

**_p.s I officialy love you all for all of you wonderful comments! Thank you so much for you imput and help._**

* * *

Alice snapped her attention back to Maria. "So Maria what do you have planned so far?"

"Well ahh um actually nothing really."

Alice jaw dropped. "Nothing? Like seriously nothing at all?"

Maria chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "Well we were talking about having the wedding after graduation."

Edward smiled and kissed my check. "Just like us."

Alice waved her hands frantically. "So you still need to plan everything? You don't have a dress yet right?"

Poor Maria looked like a deer in head lights. "Ah no. I haven't even really thought of it yet, we only just got engaged."

Alice clapped her hands her eyes twinkling. "Oh we must go to Seattle tomorrow to go dress shopping. It will be so much fun. Bella and Lyla should come too. We'll have a girl's day out."

Maria looked down her lip quivering, I'm afraid I can't. I barely have any money. There's no way I can afford something like a wedding dress right now."

Alice laughed her tinkering pixie laughter. "Money is no issue; consider it your wedding gift."

Jacob smiled rubbing the speechless Maria's back, silently he mouthed the words. "Thank you." To Alice.

I shook my head, but I was happy none the less. Finally Alice had someone other than me to play dress up with. It might actually be fun to go shopping.

After dinner I sat in the living room with Charlie catching up. It took till now for me to really realize how much I missed living in Forks. "You know dad I really have missed you."

Charlie smiled at me. "Well since I now know that you're not attending college you can come visit you anytime that you want. Or you could move back home. His last words came out a little loud and hopeful.

"I really wish I could but in such a little town the fact that I never age might draw some attention. That and my sudden change in appearance.

"Well you still look like my Bells just only more beautiful, but I guess I can see your point."

I could hear the disappointment in Charlie's voice, so I tried to cheer him up a little. "I can still visit regularly for the next couple of years and you can always come visit me. Carlisle was nice enough to build me and Edward our very own home that you would be more then welcome to stay in."

Charlie smiled a little after to hearing this. "I guess now that we've got that solved how are you going to tell your mother about all of this." My jaw dropped truth be told I had never really thought of that. I had always sort of assumed that Renee would just _know._

"I don't know maybe I can invite her to come visit me in Alaska and tell her then. Going to sunny Florida may not be the smartest idea since my skin sort of sparkles in the sunlight."

"Sparkles you say? So I guess then that you don't burst into flames like all those cheesy horror movie vampires do."

I laughed it was a good thing that Charlie was finally getting used to whole _my daughter is a vampire _thing.

"Nope that's just a myth. I also don't sleep in a coffin, turn into a bat, have fangs, or wear a cape." Charlie smiled. It was so great to be able to have a comfortable conversation with him. It was ironic because I felt more comfortable talking to Charlie as a vampire then I ever did as a human. I no longer had to hide my love for Edward from Charlie or even the fact that the Cullen's are all vampires. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. We continued to talk late into the night catching up on all of lives little things.

Alice came into the room with Maria and Jacob in tow. "All right well all the humans have to go home if we're going to go shopping early in the morning." Alice was off and ushering Maria and Jacob out the door.

I spent the next few hours comfortably resting in Edward's arms in our old room. It felt wonderful to be back here where so many good were born, but anywhere that I can be in Edward's arms is home to me. I spent what felt like and all too short time in them before a pounding came at the door. It was six thirty already. Alice was already ready to go. Gloomy I crawled out of my lovers embrace. Alice tore through my closet pulling out clothes that I hadn't seen in quite a while. I quickly kissed Edward good bye before I was whisked out the door.

We took Edward's Volvo since it would be really cramped in Alice's Porsche otherwise. I turned to Alice confused when we pulled down my familiar road. "Why are we going to Charlie's house?"

Alice smiled evilly. "Why to pick to Lyla of course."

I blinked stunned. "Wait what why would she be there so early its only seven o'clock."

Alice smiled and raised an eyebrow to me. I smacked my forehead. "Oh my god, no, come on now? You mean dad and Lyla? No gross that's my dad."

Alice laughed. "Hey he's only human after all.

Alice honked the horn to give them fair warning of our presence. After several moments a disheveled Charlie appeared in the door. Alice waved exuberantly to him. He scratched his head embarrassed before yelling into the house, "Lyla I think it's for you." He stepped back into the house pulling the door shut behind him.

Alice and I burst into laughter. "Man it has got to be embarrassing being caught by your daughter." Alice laughed even harder and hugged me rocking with the tremors of hysteria.

In between gasping for air Alice spoke "I didn't want to say anything to you before I wanted to preserve the look on your face. I saw it in a vision plus Edward said their thoughts were dropping hints about it all night long."

I laughed again embarrassed but happy at the thought of my dad getting some. After a few minutes a blushing giggly Lyla appeared. As she climbed into the back seat my recently subdued laughter burst out again. All three of us were caught in a fit of awkward laughter. When we finally were able to regain our composure Lyla spoke. "How did you guys know that I would be here?"

Alice smiled devilishly. "Let's just say that I have a way of peaking into the future."

Lyla's eyes went wide. "You didn't see anything did you?"

Alice giggled. "No, no, no I just saw your decision to stay the night."

Lyla looked thorough relieved. "Oh, good. Ah Bella I hope you're not mad at me or anything because of this. Lyla turned to me sheepishly."

I sure would have been blushing as bad as her if I could but luckily I couldn't. "No I'm not mad. A little bit in shock but I'm not mad. I'm kind of glad my dad has a girlfriend. It's been so long since he was with Renee. I just feel a little bad for you he's probably out of practice in the whole romance department."

"For some one out of practice he sure can" I held my hands up in defense from whatever she was about to say.

Lyla laughed. "Yeah your right you probably wouldn't want to know that about your father."

"That's one thing I never want to hear about."

Alice had kept driving while we were talking and I looked out my window to find myself in Billy's driveway. I was surprised that Alice would drive so boldly into the La Push territory. I looked at Alice shocked. "Oh don't worry Jacob and Maria were told to explain everything to Billy already."

I continued to stare at her in shock. She shrugged her shoulders. "What you were here before as a vampire."

I couldn't believe she was using that as a defense. "Yeah but that was me. This is you we're talking about now." Maria came out the door smiling at Alice's punctuality. She actually looked like she was excited about the day to come .She climbed into the back next to Alice. It seemed a bit strange to be that she had so readily agreed to go shopping with us.

"Maria don't you want your mother to go shopping with you to pick out your wedding dress."

Maria frowned. "That's not possible my mother died when I was very young. Lyla placed her arms around Maria's shoulders. She smiled. "It was Lyla who practically raised me so she'll be enough mother for me today."

I felt like a total jerk. "Oh I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bring something like that up."

Maria shrugged. "It's no big deal I can't really miss someone I don't remember plus it's not your fault, you didn't know.

I sat back in my seat realizing the mortality of my very own mother. I was going have to call her and invite her for a visit soon. There was no way I was going to let the time that I have left with her slip away. I sat in my seat musing at the nostalgic times of my youth. Reflecting upon my past I realized how much I was leaving behind my friends, my human family, and my freedom.

"We're here!" Alice's excited voice dragged me out of my haze and I realized how much I had gained. I would be able to spend forever with Edward. I would be able to take care of my human family till the very end, I gained a new family, I have enough money for anything I want, and be eternally beautiful. I smiled and hopped out of the car, I was surprisingly excited to go shopping.

Alice had called ahead and made an appointment for Maria at a high class boutique. Alice and the sales assistant rushed around the store gathering dresses for Maria to try on. After several exhausting but amusing hours Maria, Alice, and Lyla were finally able to agree on a dress. It was a simple A-line gown with silver beading along the top and train. Once she tried it on there was no doubt about it, this was the gown. Alice paid for the dress then proceeded to rush Maria around to find the perfect undergarments shoes veil and jewelry. Maria was stunned with the amount of money that Alice was willing to spend. Alice completely dismissed Maria's protests with a flick of her hand. "It's nothing."

After an exhausting day of shopping Maria's stomach growled in protest to any further activities. Alice smacked her for head. Oh I so sorry I'm normally so good with remembering that humans need to eat." A passer buyer stared strangely at Alice when she said this and I merely shrugged.

We ended up dinning at a family style restaurant since Maria fought Alice tooth and nail against going anywhere extremely pricey. We received some strange looks from our waitress and other customers when only Maria and Lyla were eating. I had to admit it was bit odd. We talked and giggled. I really had started to like both Maria and Lyla. They were girls outside of the Cullens that I could safely be myself around without having to worry about guarding my secret. The ride back to Forks was a total gossip fest.

* * *

**_So anyways incase any of you cared this is the dress I picked out for Maria very simple and elegant._**

"Moonlight Couture Wedding Dress H9707"

you can't paste html links in here for some reason but if you search this in peranthsies on google the first image you get should be the dress


	23. The talk

**_I'm super sorry its been forever : hides please don't kill me: It was the end of the semmester and I had alot of work to due such as projects papers and finals. And if any of you are in or have been in college you kno wwhat I'm talking about. Writing this is much to distracting so I swore it off for the past month or so . Good thing too since i got 2 A's a b+ and a B-. I wanted to write I swear I did.I've been dieing to write this one part but its way to soon to do it gahhh. Anyways I just baught the HOST to day yippy. Chapter 24 is almost done and will be up in a day or too._**

_**Quick summary incase you forgot: Edward chaged Bella her eyes are emerald green and she can not what so ever stand blood and must drink some odd concoction that Carlisle makes**_._**Volturi came for Bella. The Cullens ended up beating them and driving them away. Bella resuced a baby feeded childed and names it Jacob anthony Cullen.Also** Bella** and Edward can mentally talk at each other. And Bella can control other vampires special powers. Ah carlisle gave them a house as a weddign present. Rosalie fixed up Bella's truck. Jacob has imprinted on Maria who is a part of an exield portion of the Quilets. Charlie has become very close to Lyla Marie's cousin who practiclly raised her. Maria and jacob are engaged and Alice has descided she will help plan the wedding.**_

* * *

I rushed up the stairs to Edward's old bedroom to find him patiently waiting for me there. I hopped into his lap and snuggled up against his inviting body.

_All the talk about weddings today has really made me miss you. _I nuzzled my face up into his neck and kissed it tenderly.

He touched my jaw and brought my lips up to his. _**And I to have missed you too**_. His lips barely brushed mine breathing his intoxicating breath on my face. I was dazzled my head swimming. I hoped he would never loose this effect on me.

I faintly heard a familiar song that both me and Edward like drifting from across the room. I shook my head to clear away the haze before answering my cell phone.

" Hello?"

" Oh ah hey Bells it's me. Charlie, your dad." Duh like I didn't already know that from the sound of your voice or you calling me Bells. I smiled, he really was odd sometimes but I played along anyways.

" Oh hi Dad, what's up?"

" I was wondering if you would swing by for a little bit." He sounded a bit nervous and it made me worried.

Yeah of course but is everything alright?" I tried to sound more curious then concerned but he still caught the tone of my voice.

" Oh no, no, no. Nothings wrong can't a father invite his daughter over for a visit?" His attempts at feigning innocents wasn't fooling me.

" It's almost seven o'clock you must at least have a reason for wanting me to come over." There was a pause before he answered me.

"We'll talk about it when you get here all right?" He didn't sound angry or upset, just a little bit anxious, which made me very curious.

" Okay dad we'll be over there in a minute."

" Bells...maybe it should be just you this time."

I raised and eyebrow at Edward. _What's going on?_

_**It's not really my place to say, just wait.**_

I stuck my tounge out at Edward._ Pest._

_**Oh wait what was that word again, Oh yeah. Don't you mean parasite.**_

I glared at Edward, I can't believe he would use that word.

Edward immediately looked apologetic. _**I'm sorry Bella I was just joking I didn't think you would really get mad about it.**_

His tender topaz eyes melted me._ All right I'll forgive you this time._

" Hello are you there Bells?" OOPS!

" Yeah I'm right here dad, I'll be over in a minute ok."

" Okay, bye"

" Bye"

I hopped in my new vamped up truck. Okay so I wasn't there in a minute but come on at least I made really good time. Charlie stood on the porch his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. Oh no what did I do wrong now. Tentatively I stepped out of my car.

" You must have really been speeding to get here that fast, you know It wasn't _that_ important."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on dad I'm a vampire, cats have got nothing on these reflexes."

" It is my job to uphold the law and as my daughter your not setting a very good example for everyone else."

" In this small of a town and with how fast I was going I highly doubt anyone even saw me."

Charlie's arms remained crossed and the creases in his brow deepened. " What if you had got into an accident you could have been hurt or even killed!"

" Charlie once again might I point out. I AM A VAMPIRE! I can see clear for miles... In the DARK. On top of the fact that I have lightning fast reflexes and impeccable hearing there's almost no way I could have got into an accident. Plus even if I had I'm practically made of granite and Its damn near impossible to kill me."

Charlie's face cracked a little but he still kept his arms sternly crossed. "Still the merit of it all."

" Merit smerit. I doubt you called me over here to lecture me about my reckless driving so what is this really about anyways.?"

Charlie uncrossed his arms finally defeated. " I can see having a vampire for a daughter is going to be difficult but, you're right after all, so come in the house already."

I walked into the kitchen to find Lyla sitting there nervously drumming her fingers on the table. "Oh hi, there you are Bella." I smiled confused since there was no way they could have been waiting for me for very long. I turned to Charlie and raised and eyebrow inviting his explanation.

" About this morning. I wanted to clear some things up with you. Lyla just stayed the night because it was late and she didn't want to go all the way back to her apartment. That's all. It was totally innocent." His eyes focused on the yellow cabinets clearly avoiding my own.

I rolled my eyes. " Dad you don't have to lie to me I'm a big girl now. I know what goes on behind closed doors between a man and a woman." His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. Still clearly not ready to except that I am a married woman now.

" but Bells I'm telling you , that you've got it all wrong." His voice was almost a whine.

" Charlie I honestly don't care if you and Lyla had sex or not."

" You don't?" Charlie stared at me rather surprised.

Lyla playfully slapped his arm. " See I told you she wouldn't care."

Charlie threw his hands up. " Great now she knows."

I sighed did he really like I was that gullible? "Like I said, dad, I don't care your both adults you can do what ever you want."

Charlie looked at me and very sincerely said " I just want you to know that this doesn't mean that I don't love your mother anymore, its just that its been a really long time since I've had somebody in my life."

" Dad I swear I'm not mad or anything, I'm actually really happy for you."

" You are? Really? So you don't think I'm sleazy or a man whore or what ever you kids are calling it these days?" His words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush of relief.

I laughed. " No! Trust me, you as a man whore is the furthest thing from my mind."

" Well if you're really okay with this then there is something else we should talk about. Since her apartment is so small and this house feels so very lonely now with out you, Lyla might be moving in." I was a bit shocked and starred at Charlie

Lyla spoke nervously. " We we're just talking, it was only an idea if it happened it wouldn't be for a while anyways. That is of course if your all right with it, because if your not I have no problem staying in my apartment. It was Marie I was worried about I don't have room for her. But never mind about that. That's a completely different issue."

She spoke so fast that I had to take a double take to make sure she wasn't Alice. " Hey, you didn't even give me a chance to respond. It's not a problem I can just stay at the Cullens house when I visit." Charlie looked sullen. " that's not to say that I don't love this house or spending time with you. But there's no reason for you to hold back on being happy for me."

Charlie's eyes twinkled a bit and he even cracked a small smile. " Thanks Bells."

" Anyways, Lyla in your frantic spewing of words you mentioned something about being worried about Maria. What's wrong?"

Lyla looked over at Charlie uneasy. " Well you see the Quilett tribe hasn't been exactly thrilled that She keeps staying over at Billy's house when ever she visits, and its starting to cause some tension. The younger kids and the member's Jacob's pack get that he's in love but its the old farts that are still holding a blood grudge."

I looked over at Charlie to see that he was taking this all very well. The fact that we we're discussing werewolves didn't even seem to phase him anymore. " So what does this mean? What's going to happen between Jacob and Maria. He's imprinted on her there's no way around it, and they're already engaged.

Lyla looked uneasy. " I don't really know for sure but what I can say is that her staying there all the time isn't helping the situation any."

Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder. " Bells honey would it be to much to ask if she stayed in your room when she came to visit?" I felt a little hurt. It was my room , my things, my father, my house, but no I mustn't feel that way. I knew what it was like to be in love and be resented for it. I also knew to what great lengths of pain and suffering one could endure in the name of love. There would be no need for a clashing of fangs and claws over something silly like material possessions. So after giving it a few seconds thought I firmly came to the conclusion that it was all right.

" By all means let her stay in my room."

" Really?!" Lyla excitedly jumped to her feet and raced over to embrace me. She shivered a bit from the contact but didn't pull back. She giggled. " How can someone so cold be so warm and caring."

I giggled too but was interrupted by the sweet sound of my very on song.

" Edward?"

" Yeah, is it all right for me to come in yet or should I stay outside?"

I was puzzled when did he get here? "But I didn't hear your car or see any head lights?"

" Are you suggesting that my car is noisy."

" No of course not."

" Don't worry I was only joking plus I ran here I didn't drive, but I was hoping I could have a world with Charlie and Lyla.

" Oh well that make's sense. Let me ask Charlie."

Charlie looked annoyed even before I spoke. I tried to turn on the charm. If I was even a tenth as dazzling as Edward then this might actually work. " Daddy, Edward is outside he was wondering is it would be all right if he came in."

Charlie's lips formed a thin line. " I thought we had already agreed on the phone that you would be coming alone tonight."

" Pleeease its not like I actually brought him with me, he followed me here."

Lyla reached over and stroked his hand. " Come on Charles he came all this way to see you and you've already said all that you wanted to, to Bella so just let the poor boy in." Charlie got up and stomped over to the door throwing it open. Framed in the door way was a dazzlingly smiling Edward.

" Good evening Charlie I hope I am not intruding on anything, but I was hoping that I might have a few words with you and Lyla." He stood patiently waiting in the doorway for Charlie's response.

" Alright all ready get in the house." Charlie stomped back into the kitchen but I could see in his eyes that it was all an act. He was pretending to be big and strong in front of Edward. When in all reality he knew Edward could snap him in half one handily. Edward secretly smiled at me reading his mind and knowing this too.

Edward cleared his throat. " Excuse me for interrupting your evening but I was hoping that I could be of some help."

Charlie grumbled. "Help with what."

" Well the situation between Jacob and Maria is distressing and upsetting Bella and in return upsetting me. I understand that Maria's family isn't exactly fond of vampires and has been quite angry lately about her spending so much time with them. I was hoping with your help Lyla that we may be able to form some sort of peace treaty with your people."

Lyla frowned deeply. " You can try but they probably wont listen."

"Well good it's worth a shot, and Charlie try to talk some sense into your friend Billy. Though if all else fails I'm sure Carlisle would be more then willing to set them up with there own place far away from all those who oppose their relationship."

I saw the mischievous twinkle in Edward's eyes. His plan might actually work, cooperate or else you will never see Jacob and Maria again. The Quilett's had been devastated when Jacob ran away and with out Maria he may have never returned. What would they do if he left forever? I could see the gears turning in both Charlie and Maria's heads. This wedding was turning out to be like one of those political marriages of old. Where a king would send his daughter off to the kingdom they were at war with to marry the prince and bring peace at last.

For about an hour longer the finer details were discussed. In two days Me, Edward, Jacob, Maria, and Lyla would head up to Maria's Village. We were missionaries of peace and love. Depending on how that goes we would try to mend the wounds between the two tribes.


	24. Some much needed alone time

**_I told you I would have this up quick :). This is a total fluff and lemon chapter so be warned. I just finished reading the hose it really good but VERY different from the twilight series. More action and suspense then the lovey dovey twilight series. Its most internal conflict. ( lol I made funny only if you read it will you get that) I tried to make this lemon scene more about love then lust so I hope you like it. I'm having a hard time figureing out the next chapter so please bare with me_**

I walked out of Charlie's house feeling like I had accomplished a lot. I headed towards my truck to find Edward standing at the driver side door. " Can I drive?"

I looked him over schematically but shrugged my shoulders anyways. " Sure" I climbed into my side extremely sluggish for a vampire.

"Bella don't be mad but could you keep your eyes closed for me." I rolled my eyes but I had to admit I was a bit curious about what was going on.

"Your not going to give me a present are you?

" I can't tell you anything it will ruin the surprise."

I grumbled and placed my hands over my eyes." Is this good enough?"

" Perfect." I heard my trucks tires squealing out of Charlie's driveway and we were off racing to some unknown destination.

The drive was short, too short actually. What surprise's could Forks still possibly hold? " Don't breath Bella OK, or peak" I was whisked out of the passenger side door and into his strong granite arms. We raced through the night the warm air whipping at my face. I wanted to breath it in my mind begging me, my body aching for the intake of air. But I could do it, I told myself that I didn't need to breath, breathing was just a psychological response. I focused on the sounds around the buzzing of insect wings, I knew I was outside but why.

I didn't have to fight that urge to breath long. I was placed lightly on my feet. A gentle hand was placed on my cheek and an intoxicating wind blew across my face. I breathed in the scent trying to capture it and hold it in. " Open your eyes my love." My eyes fluttered open to a breath taking scene. We were in a meadow, our meadow. All around us the sky was lit with fire flies. Hundreds of them thousands. Their wings beating rhythmically their light pulsating softly.

" How did you?"

" Shhh my love just enjoy the moment." He rushed away and I heard the click of a button. The sound of my lullaby floated out from speakers. On the ground laid a lushish blanket, rose petals scatted across it.

I was in awe. " Its beautiful."

He was behind me trailing kisses across my neck, soft as the wings of a butterfly. His hand slowly traveled up and around my neck. He retreated back and I felt a small weight dangle from my neck. I reached up and fingered the weight it was a locket. The white gold glistened in the moon light. Inscribed on the front was Eternity a single diamond dotting the I. It was simple yet beautiful. Inside was pictures from our wedding. It was us standing at the alter. The picture's matched perfectly so that it look like we were gazing lovingly into each others eyes whispered "I love it."

He responded sheepishly. " So you're not angry?"

" Of course not." I threw my arms around him and kissed him. We began to sway rhythmically to my lullaby. The night was too perfect for me to even protest to dancing I rested my head on his chiseled chest. We swirled around effortlessly. Funny that I finally found grace in my death. The moments ticked by as we swayed in the warm fall air. The song came sweetly to and end.

Edward pushed away from me gently, and took off laughing. I was stunned one moment I was peacefully nestled in the arms of my love and the next I'm standing alone. I took off after him following his scent. I weaved in and out of the trees and underbrush, leaping over the rocks and foot falls. At last I caught a fleeting sight of him passing through the tree. I threw in an extra burst of energy hell bent on catching him. I was closing in on my prey. I crouched to pounce but just as my feet were leaving the ground they caught in the patrudeing root of an old tree. I was tumbling towards the Earth but instinct crept in and I tucked and flipped landing silently crouched on my feet. Edward was at my side pulling me into an embrace and shaking with laughter. In and out of his heaves of laughter he asked. " Are you alright?"

I couldn't help but laugh too it was infectious. If ever there was a way for a vampire trip and fall of course I was the one to find it. " Perhaps I should carry you still seem to be a danger magnet.

I corrected him . "Yes but a less fragile danger magnet. At least I don't need you to catch me when I fall anymore."

Edward frowned. " but I enjoyed catching you when you fell."

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are you suggesting that you enjoyed seeing me put my life in danger?"

Edward looked hurt. " No Bella I swear that's not what I meant at all. I just meant that I enjoyed being your night in shining armor."

I giggled and Edward looked confused. " Don't you mean shining skin?"

Edward rolled his eyes. " Ha ha very funny."

" I thought it was." I nuzzled myself down into his arms, content in my favored mode of transportation. Edward trotted at a near human pace allowing me to enjoy the ride. We were back to the clearing in all to short of a time. Gently he laid me down on the blanket. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his mouth to mine kissing him fiercely. Startled it took a moment for him to respond but when he did he did it whole heartedly. I reached up twisting my fingers in to bronze hair pulling his face even closer to mine. Greedily I kissed him twining my tongue into his mouth. Tasting his succulent breath. I began to feel the uncomfortable tightness in my lungs I pushed him away gasping for air, flooding my starving lungs. Edward smirked starring into my eyes. _What?_

" I love to listen to your breathing , especially when I make it erratic like that."

I glared at him. " Oh your welcome." Sarcasm heavy in my voice.

Edward face was strained searching for words. "Maybe I should explain myself better. Breathing is the only human like function we retain. I stopped your precious heart beat, stole away all your tears, and poisoned your blood so that it will never rise to your perfect cheeks again. I miss it all, but you still breath. Even when earlier when I asked you not to breath so you wouldn't smell the forest I missed it. The sound of your breathing the rise and fall of your chest, the smell of your precious breath, it was torture to hold you with out having that. It was as if I really had killed you. I stole away or last shred of humanity."

I reached up touching his face gently tracing the perfect out line of his jaw and his soft lips. I starred deeply into his amber eyes. "Edward everything I ever sacrificed for you was worth it. I would die a hundred times over again if I meant that I could be here in this moment with you. I love you more then you'll ever know."

" oh I think I know its a little less then I love you."

Before I could protest my mouth was engulfed by his. Hungry, passionate, desperate kisses. As if he had something to prove. I forgot everything I wanted to say. All I could remember was how to kiss him. Lacing my fingers dangerously in his soft bronze hair He placed his hand on the small of my back pulling me even closer to him. He lips moved to the tip of my ear, he purred and began to nibble ever so slightly. My breathing was erratic gasps and spasms. It sputtered and faltered as surely as my heart would have. He edged his was just below me earlobe. Kissing and gently sucking slowly trailing downwards. He reached the edged of my collar and turned to climbing back up my throat and chin. I gasped in longing. Why must he tease me like this? His perfect lips that sent fire through my ice cold veins smiled against my skin. I felt it, it tickled. But some how it wasn't funny it just made me want him more, need him more. My hands we desperate, frantic as they raced up and down his back. Scaling the taunt muscles that shaped him. I found the edge of his shirt and tugged at it. Ripping it over his head and not meeting much protest. I wanted to feel him not some silly article of clothing. Still my barrier was in place and began to tug at that too but with a very heavy vampire on lying on top of me the task was easier said then done. Edward saw my struggling he leaned down as if to kiss my throat but instead sliced the shirt open with his razor sharp teeth.

He popped open the front snapping bra with ease as if I was some kind of present. At last I was free of those barriers. I Pulled Edward tight to my chest every point of contact charged with electricity. My arms twined back around him my left to it familiar place amongst his hair the other traveling his sculptured back. He worked his way from my gasping mouth. He smiled tracing the side of my face with his lips. His kissed every exposed inch that he could christening my body as his. His lips traveled the length of my arm. Every millimeter of my body aching and screaming for his touch. I was insacible. His lips were an amazing tease. He found his way to my finger tips. Nibbling on and sucking each one as he went. As if I was covered in chocolate that he couldn't get enough of. Painstakingly slow he found his way back to my mouth. He pulled away slightly and said " I love you." His words almost sounding as if I was his prey. His eyes blazed black, his body starving for me. His mouth went to my throat and followed the curves of my body down between my breast and to my navel. He found the top of my pants. With quick tug of his head the button was undone. With lightning fast speed he tore my pants of the rest of the way. He kissed the inside of my thigh before ripping his pants of as well. He climbed back up to my face. I saw love, lust, and pure bestial need reflect back at me in the silver moon light. He kissed my again his lips crashing into mine. His teeth racking the inside of my lip. He was dangerous. I felt his body pivot and grind against me. He's longing for my as solid as a rock. I would have been bruised by the rough foreplay if it wasn't for my new body. I moaned against his lips as he ground against my inner thigh. He responded to my moan thrusting up into me and sliding in with ease. I called his name out in pleasure. He increased his speed into a frantic frenzy that had me peaking in seconds.

He smiled not quite done him self. He speed slowed down to that of a humans. He caressed my face looking lovingly into my eyes. The onyx was replaced with a deep caramel. He would need to go hunting soon. " I love you." He whispered it before kissing me again softly. he moved to my neck kissing the hallow above my collar bone working his way back up to me ear. The slow pace was in some ways even more satisfying then before. He reached my ear and whispered. " You have given up so much to be with me... Thank you. I promise I'll make you happy every single day for the rest of eternity, so please don't ever leave me."

He thrust a little deeper, keeping his word and making me _very _happy. " I love you too." My voice came out ragged. He continued to pick up speed, but kept it well with in the range of a healthy human being. He continued to caress my face kissing me softly. His body suspended over me but still touching mine. This was love now not lust. He kissed my shoulder tracing his fingers up and down my arm till he reached my finger tips. I closed my hand around his. His lips dragged back up to mine never leaving my body. His love being written across me in the most beautiful cursive. He reached my lips and I pressed them hard against him. My free hand affixing it's self to the back of his head. The kisses became more urgent as my moans escaped against his parted lips. His speed climbed past that of a humans but still not a rough and primitive as before. I tightened my grip on his hand, feeling a warm pressure building up inside of me. I could hear the purring grunts escaping from my beautiful Edward. He returned the squeeze to my mine hand. I could feel he was close and so was I. A few more quick thrust and I screamed out his name in ecstasy, I felt him spasm inside of me. He collapsed onto me panting and holding my face against his cheek. " I love you Bella, I swear I'll never leave you again.

I shook my head. "I love you too, so please quit worrying.

I can't help it I know you get worried thinking that I'll lose interest in you now that your human.

I was shocked I hadn't really thought of that since the actual change. It must have been eating him alive all these months. "Edward I know that you love me, and that for some odd reason your not going to leave me."

"Well I don't no I guess seeing you today fall and you saying that you didn't need me anymore makes me worried. You don't need me anymore, you're strong now. You don't need a protector. What if the novelty of me wears off. Then what? You're stuck as a vampire and it's all my fault.

My head was spinning. How did the mood change to this so fast. My mental heart skipped a beat at the thought. "Edward seriously you worry to much. If I doubted my love for you for even a second, I wouldn't have had you change me. I love you with every fiber of my being. I have and I always will. In fact even more so now then I did before because I have this." I motioned to his naked form laying on top of me

Edward smiled. "You had this before, all you had to do was marry me."

I rolled my eyes "You know what I mean."

Edward looked into my eyes tipping my chin up so that I couldn't turn away from them. Searching them for any hesitation as he spoke. "I wasn't that bad was it."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. It was difficult, but knowing Edward, it would make him worry. I looked steadily into his eyes. " I love you Edward. If I had to marry you every single day for the rest of eternity to have this I would."

Edward raised an eyebrow mischief creeping into his voice. " Oh really?"

My eyes went wide in horror. He wasn't going to put that to the test was he?

He chuckled at my change in expression. " Well a few wouldn't be so bad."

I nodded my head in agreement. " I think that would be bearable."

He nuzzled down resting his head on my chest listening to my rhythmic breathing. I tousled his hair with one hand resting my other across his toned chest. Absent mindedly he traced patterns across my arm. We laid there for hours watching the fireflies disappear and be replaced by the sunrise. The sky was cover in sparse clouds and every so often a stray sunbeam would sneak through making Edward's body sparkle.

"Maybe we should go before it gets to late."

"Mnhhh" I mumbled in protest. None the less he had me up and dressed in a matter of seconds. We trudged back to my truck. We actually I trudged. Edward's light walk could never be described as such. Soon we were on our way back to the Cullens.

* * *

_**The last bit about the marrying ever day came partly from 13 reasons why. WHich is reallly good and you should read it if you if you need something to do! I hope she doesn't mind that I did that. Its diffrent then what she said and so is the scene**_


End file.
